The War of Megazords VS Gundams
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A Self Insertion and Digimon crossover: While Kira and Lacus are trying to get married.I play an evil general who designed Power Ranger Megazords, said to be stronger than Gundams, with the Digimon characters, we'll soon see.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The War was finally over…

Patrick Zala was gone… and could no longer threaten to destroy Earth and make it the new world for coordinators.

Azrael was gone too… So he could no longer try to wipe out all coordinators for the Naturals to take over.

Best of all… all their wicked sidekicks were gone with them.

All of them, including…Raww le Klueze, and it was all thanks to Ensign, Kira Yamato… the Most powerful of all coordinators who hated the idea of war.

His Mobile suit, FREEDOM was gone, but he still survived, and was retrieved by his best friend Athurun, of the Mobile Suit, JUSTICE… and his known to be sister, Cagali, of the STRIKE ROUGE!

"Kira, are you okay?" asked Cagali with tears of happiness in her eyes, and she couldn't wipe them away.

Kira slowly opened hi eyes, "Of course I'm not okay." He peeped, but then smiled, "I'll live if that's what you mean."

Cagali threw her arms around him and sobbed, and was joined in by Athurun. "Kira… don't you ever do that to us again." He cried.

Aboard the Warship, Eternal. Andrew Bartfeldt, saw everything. "He made it… he's alive!" he cried.

Lacus Clyne fell back in her seat and sighed of relief as tears poured down her face…Kira was alive, and would be coming back to her as he promised.

Aboard the Archangel, the crew was cheering wildly that the war was over, but some of them still were in lament over the loss of their loved ones and friends during the war.

Natarle Badgiruel… Tolle Koenig… and the two worst of all… Fllay Allster, and Mwu la Fllaga.

Captain. Murrue Ramius… had excused herself from the bridge, and was in her room sobbing softly.

"You said…" she cried while stroking the Pendant around her neck, "…You said… you would come back to me!"

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "…and I did." Said a familiar voice.

She looked up, and could make out the face of Mwu la Fllaga, staring tenderly down her.

"M-M-Mwu?" she sobbed.

Mwu bent down gently and kissed her. Which proved without a doubt he was alive.

"Like I said… I can make the impossible, Possible." He said.

Murrue threw her arms around him, and cried into his chest. "I thought I lost you!" she cried.

Everyone had thought that Mwu had died When the STRIKE was attack by the Warship-Dominion… but Mwu was more clever than that.

He managed to quickly eject and get about 10 yards away from the suit before it exploded.

The explosion did short out his transmitter, so he couldn't contact the ship, and everyone else was too busy concentrating on the battle to even notice him.

So he snuck into the STRIKE'S launch-bay, and made it back in one piece… as for the broken Space-Helmet they all saw floating out there.

"I always was one to carry a spare!"

Murrue was just so relieved to have him back, and to have him take her into his arms once again.

Meanwhile on the bridge… Sai Argyle, and Miriallia Haww… they knew for certain that both Fllay, and Tolle were long gone.

Dearka Elthman, the pilot of the BUSTER, "I know I'm not Tolle and never can be… But I would give my life up in a second if it would bring him back."

Mir didn't know why she did what she did, but reached up and hugged him. "I never knew you could be this understanding." She said softly.

Poor Sai… he didn't have anyone to cheer him up. He and Fllay were once only arranged to be married, but that was it.

Even after all her sick flirting with Kira, just to get back at coordinators for killing her father… Sai still and would always love her.

Back aboard the Eternal…

Kira was brought to the sick bay where all his wounds were treated. All he needed was rest.

When Lacus came in, Cagali and Athurun left the room, to give them some well needed time alone.

Haro and, Birdy jumped happily on Kira's bed. _"Kira… Kira!"_ chirped Haro. _"You alive!"_

Birdy then saw to pick Haro up and carry him off the bed when he saw Lacus move in.

Kira slowly opened his eyes. "La-cus." He peeped.

Lacus softly put a finger to his lips. "Shh… don't speak, Kira." She whispered. Then she lowered her lips onto his.

When they separated, Kira handed Lacus back the ring she gave him. "Lacus… I was wondering…" he asked.

Lacus could feel her body warming up inside as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Sometime… after we get home and settle in… would you… please… say you'll."

Lacus brushed away her tears… "It's okay Kira." She whispered, "You don't need ask… if you hadn't I would have."

Kira had tears in his eyes now. "So… you will?" he asked.

Lacus moved her face close to his again, and stopped at the last two inches. "Yes…" she whispered, and then moved the rest of the way and kissed him again.

Kira, although he was still exhausted, reached up and wrapped his free arm around her neck, pulling her closer. Their tears stained each other's faces.

Outside the door, Athurun and Cagali couldn't help but peek a little, and smiled.

"So… she was really once your fiancée?" Cagail asked Shyly. Now it was Athurun's to hush her.

"Let's just put the past behind us, and concentrate… on our future." He said placing a ring he had over her finger.

Cagali blushed like crazy. "Oh Athurun…" she cried, "…Yes!"

He took her into his arms and kissed her in the weightlessness around them.

With the war over, all the remained to do, was to have a safe journey home to Earth. There was nothing left out there to cause trouble.

…Or So they thought!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here.**_

_**Just a notice… I have seen all Fifty episodes of Gundam Seed and have them all on tape.**_

_**So you can expect a little OOC and, a little changes to the plots.**_

**_Also… I have included the Characters from Digimon, all seasons because… don't some of them look an awful like the G-S characters… well… lets make them meet… IN BATTLE._**

_**Ha…ha…ha…ha!**_


	2. Now It Begins!

**PHASE ONE**

**_Two years later… on Earth_**

Quite a lot had happened… over the past two years.

Many of the plants, and newly made colonies, were launched back into orbit and far out into space.

Bases and pots were reestablished… Mobile suits were repaired… including the STRIKE and the FREEDOM.

And… a few of the soldiers were given permission to marry up with those they loved.

Murrue Ramius, And Mwu la Fllaga were the first officers of the Archangel to marry, and for their outstanding effort and skills in the war… they were promoted.

Murrue was made an Admiral… and Mwu, a Captain of both the ship and the fighter-squads.

Those members of the Archangel and the Eternal became full-fledged members of the Earth-Alliance.

However… they no longer were required to work that hard at the base as there were no more battles to fight.

So most of them left to live normal lives, but still maintained normal everyday jobs at the base.

Lacus and Kira, were both 18, and that the age they had been waiting for a long time.

The supreme courts of the Earth-Alliance had it ruled that 18 was a great age for soldiers to marry, and since Lacus and Kira were both 18… it was time.

**_On the new Helipolis-2…_**

Kira was all dressed up in a blue dress uniform with golden doublets on the shoulders… his wedding gift from Lacus.

"Today's the big day, Kira." Said Athurun who was his best man. "Are you nervous?"

Kira blushed, "Yeah… kind of." He answered as they walked down the corridor.

Athurun put a arm around his friend. "Don't worry… she may seem a little funny at times… but I know you two will happy together." He said.

"You'd know that alright." Said Kira.

As they passed Lacus' room with Cagali blocking the door wearing a beautiful green gown. They could her sweet voice singing away.

"Don't even think about it, Kira." Said Cagali blacking their way to the door. "You know the rules."

Kira and Athurun shared a laugh. "That's my little sister." Said Kira.

"Hey… what if I'm the older one." She snapped.

Kira suddenly held her close in a warm hug, "It doesn't mater to me, Cagail." He said. "I'll love you anyways."

Cagail hugged back. "I just know you and Lacus will be very happy together." She said.

Kira nodded, and looked up at the sky "There is nothing that is going to ruin this now."

But not one of them knew just how wrong Kira was…!

**_Somewhere out in space…_**

A Gigantic Ship about twice the size of the Archangel, and Eternal put together, was orbiting the Earth.

Inside…

A 21-year Young man, with long brown hair, wearing a red ZAFT uniform walked into a room… My cabin.

I was a pale man in my early fifties, wearing a uniform that looked exactly like the one that Blasted skunk, Patrick Zala wore.

"General!" said the young man behind me, "We have just received word that the Earth-Alliance forces have established more colonies for Coordinators to be born.

I my chair to face him… "WHAT!" I growled. "When, and how!"

"I don't know, sir." Said the young man, "On our last scan we--"

"Lieutenant. Taichi Kamyia , I'm not interested in details!" I growled, "Alert the bridge… I'm coming up."

"Yes, Sir!" said Tai, and he left.

I turned my chair back to my desk, and pulled out at least three separate files containing the works of a genius.

"Finally…" I said. "After all these years of hard work and rejection.. my plans are about to make me proud."

I then stared at a picture on my desk. A Picture of me at a younger age, my parents, my siblings, and my Beautiful wife of one year and my baby daughter.

"Curse that, Zala!" I said under my breath, "I hope he's rotting in hell! The same hell he put me through."

I got up… and headed for the bridge, at the top of the ship which I had spent my entire life designing.

All the Soldiers on the bridge stood up and saluted me as I came in.

A young girl, the same age as Tai, with shorter brown hair gave me the update as I sat down in my seat in the center.

"General…" she said. "Preparations have been completed, and the pilots are in their respective places."

"Sora Takenouchi… all I want to know is.. are they ready to go?" I asked impatiently.

"On your word, Sir." Said Sora.

"Lieutenant. Mimi… Put me through to them!" I said.

A young girl wearing a headset in her long pink hair saluted, and pressed the switch. "Go ahead, Sir."

A holographic monitor appeared on the right hand side of my chair, and showed me six gigantic machines… a little larger than mobile suits.

Six Pilots wearing different colored suits were inside each of the cockpits.

"General. Mykan, here!" I said. "Pilots, report!"

"_Captain. Daisuke Motomiya… GALAXY MEGAZORD… Armed and ready!"_

"_Commander. Takeru Takashi… TIME-FORCE MEGAZORD… armed and ready!"_

"_Lieutenant. Hikari Kaymiya… TIME-SHADOW MEGAZORD… Armed and ready!"_

"_Corporal. Miyako Inoue… OMEGA MEGAZORD… Standing by!"_

"_Sergeant. Cody Hida… NINJA-FALCON MEGAZORD… Standing by!" _

"_Ensign. Ken Ichijouji… MAX SOLAR ZORD… Standing by!"_

They all saluted.

"Now here are the instructions!" I said.

"Davis, TK, Kari… will fly to Helipolis-2, while the others remain on standby!"

"You are to find and kill any coordinators, either ZAFT or Earth-Alliance, and you are authorized to destroy the colony if need be."

"Your megazords a may separate and be controlled by auto programming from the main cockpits."

"And the Time-Force and Time-Shadow is permitted to fuse. Do as you wish with those Machines but I want them back in one piece."

"IS THAT CLEAR!"

"_Yes…sir!" _they all said.

"Officer. Matt ishida… Sound launch stations!"

"Yes, sir!"

Matt pressed a red switch which sounded the alarms. _"Megazords.. you are clear to go." _He said over the intercom.

Down in the launch-bay. The hatches opened wide, the Megazords roared to life, and their rockets were fired.

"Captain. Daisuke Motomiya… Galaxy Megazord… Launching!"

He was off…

"Commander Takeru Takashi… Time-Force Megazord… Launching!"

He was off…

"Lieutenant. Hikari Kaymiya… Time-Shadow Megazord… Launching!"

She was off!

**_Back on the bridge_**…

"Launch-procedure completed, General." Said Sora, "The Megazords are on their way."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Good… Very Good!" I said.

"For many years, coordinators have ruined my life, and cost me everything I worked so hard for."

"Well now the time for vengeance is at hand, and the coordinators won't know what hit them."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	3. Prepare for WAR!

**PHASE TWO**

**_On Helipolis-2…_**

All of Kira's friends were sitting in the front row seats, in the big beautiful meadow… which Lacus had requested be the place for the ceremony.

Kira stood near the arch at the top of a few small steps, and adjusted the neck part of his suit.

"Take it easy, Kira." Whispered Athurun, "You don't want her to touch you hands if their all sweaty now."

Kira shot him a small grin, "You're right… I just can't shake off this feeling that… there's something, somewhere."

"That's enough, Kira." Said Athurun, "Nothing's going to happen to you… except one thing!"

"What's that?" asked Kira.

Athurun pointed at the doors at the other end of the isle as the music started to play.

The first doors opened up, and out walked Admiral. Ramius, and Captain. la Fllaga in their uniforms.

They slowly proceeded up the isle and when they reached the front, they stood at opposite ends and saluted to Kira.

Next, Cagali, and Mir, as the Brides-mates walked out throw the doors each with a bouquet in their hands.

Once they made it to the end of the isle, the music became slightly softer and more romantic as the doors in the back opened wide.

There was Andrew Waltfeld , and there she was on his arm, as her father could not be there to escort her.

Kira found it difficult to keep on his legs from shaking on how beautiful Lacus was in that pure white gown she wore.

It was long-sleeved and off the shoulder.

It had a very full skirt which clung to her, accentuating her narrow waist.

Birdy slowly flew behind with her long veil in his beak.

The veil was held in place by a crown of daises in her long pink hair which was half piled up high, and the rest playfully waved out in front.

A white-gold pendant, in shape of a Haro was around her throat, and she held Bouquet of fresh roses in her other hand.

Athurun couldn't help but feel just a little jealous.

Lacus couldn't wait to get to Kira. Her heart was beating so wildly as though it was going to leap right out of her chest.

Finally they reached him, Kira and Andrew Saluted to each other before Andrew gave away the bride.

Kira nervously took her hand as if it was going to burn his hand into dust, and smiled at her. "Let's do it, Lacus." He whispered.

She blinked back the tears of joy and nodded as they proceeded the last few steps up to the arch where the Commander of Helipolis, who also had a degree in these sort of things, was going to perform the ceremony.

The music gently faded out, and everyone took their seats as the Commander began.

"Kira Yamato… and Lacus Clyne" he said, "We, your fellow comrades and commanding officers are gathered here today to join the two of you as one."

He began the opening prayer which to everyone seemed to carry on forever. Kira and Lacus were getting more and more excited by the minute, and barely managed to say their "I do's"

They said their vows to each other, and now… it was only a matter of… the RINGS.

The special rings which Athurun had guarded with his life. Only when they were placed on their fingers would Kira and Lacus be officially joined.

Lacus gently slid one golden ring on Kira's finger… Only one more to go now!

Kira looked into her eyes with tenderness. He gently raised he left hand and the ring was only one centimeter from her finger…

…It got all dark!

Everyone looked up and saw something big covering up the image of the sun.

"What's that, an eclipse?" asked Lacus.

"It can't be." Said Mwu, "These colonies can't program eclipses."

Suddenly, the Red-alert sirens sounded out through the entire colony. _"Attention… This a red alert!" _cried a soldier over the intercom.

But before he could finish speaking, Two of the huge objects broke up into about 10 separate pieces, and shot the control tower down.

"What… What re those things?" cried Kira. "They can't be… Mobile suits!"

Suddenly… five gigantic robot creatures, A Red Lion, a Blue Gorilla, a Yellow Wolf, a White cat, and a Green Condor had landed in the meadow and began tearing the buildings to shreds.

"_SURRENDER… COODINATORS!" _called a voice from the Condor. _"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR FATE!"_

Murrue blew her whistle as loud as she could… "ALL HANDS REPROT TO THE ARCHANGEL!" she ordered.

Andrew escorted the invalid married bride and groom to their stations at the underground fortresses.

In the lift… Lacus burst into tears… her wedding day was ruined, and because Kira did not ring her in from of witnesses, the marriage was not official.

Kira pounded the glass with his fist. "Damn it!" he cried, "I was close… so close that--"

Kira and Lacus had fought over their laments, as the changed into their uniforms.

All hands had reported to the briefing room. The Supreme Commander was terrified by these monstrous machines.

The animals were not the only thing to worry about. Five small ships half the size larger than Sky-Graspers were attacking the city.

Luckily, the forces were evacuating all the civilians off the colony, but outside was an even larger ship which destroyed all life pods that carried the genetic materials of unborn coordinators.

But it let all the civilian's go free.

"Man… what the Hell are these things?" asked Sai.

"We don't know!" said Mwu, "We've never seen Mobil suits like these before."

One of the other soldiers check the transmission. "There's a message coming in on the telecom." He said. "It's only a recording, but it is readable!"

"On screen!" said the Commander.

The screen had changed to show a picture of me. _"I see fear, that is expected." _I said. _"Ah… they still send a bunch of Kids to do their job!"_

"_All Coordinators, will be killed at the hands of General. Mykan! And Anyone who interferes will also be killed!"_

The transmission faded out.

"Kill all coordinators?" snapped Athurun, "He can't be serious!"

"Whether he is, or not, we must stop those machines!" said Murrue. "Get the Archangel and the Eternal ready for launch."

"And prepare all mobile suits for battle."

The Supreme Commander turned on the radio. "This message is relayed to all members of the Earth-Alliance." He said.

"As of this moment… a strange crazed man has raged an all out hunt down on coordinators."

"It is presumed… that we have once again… entered WAR!"


	4. The look a likes

**PHASE THREE**

Kari stayed outside Helioplis-2 with her Time-Shadow ship, and was sure to only blast those life pods with coordinators in them.

"Take that… Freaks!"

Eventually she was being ambushed by hundreds of defense missiles aimed right at her.

"Oh boy, leftovers." She giggled.

Kari wasted no effort in evading all those missiles, and those that actually hit her hardly did any damage all.

Soon their were mobile suits coming for her as well, and they weren't quite as easy to avoid.

"I'll show you!" she growled, "Time-Shadow Megazord… Warrior-mode!"

All the pilots of the suits watched in shock at the ship began folding out into the shape of a machine a little bigger than of their owns.

"Let's get it!" cried the leader, and all the mobile suit charged for the Time-Shadow like a stampede of wild beats.

The Megazord grabbed two twin glowing blades and hacked away the offenders.

"Ha, Ha, Ha… This is too easy!" chirped Kari.

**_Down inside_**…

Both the Archangel and the Eternal had launched their mobile suits, and armed their weapons.

Kira… in Freedom.

Athurun… in Justice.

They were trying to deal with the strange animal robots which had gathered around the two suits.

"Ready Athurun!" said Kira.

"Kira… I was born ready!"

They soon realized that only the condor had a pilot working it, the other four beasts were just programmed to carry out the attacks.

Suddenly their screens a showed the pilot inside the condor. Kira and Athurun gasped.

He had short brown hair almost in Kira's style. He even had Kira's face too.

"Ah… Fresh meat!" said the young man.

"Who are you… and what do you want?" snapped Kira.

The other man chuckled under his breath. "What we want is put an end to you filthy coordinators, FORVEVER!"

Athurun felt his anger rising, "Shut up!" he snapped, "You ruined Kira's wedding day… and we're not going to let you get away with this."

"Ho, ho, ho, ho… But we already have!" said the young man. "Now, enough chit-chat… You face the Galaxy Zords!"

"Galaxy Zords!" thought Kira and Athurun, and then their suits were whammed into by the Gorilla and the Lion.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Mwu… in Strike, and Cagail in strike rogue saw the commotion and flew their suits toward the battle going on.

Suddenly… the five smaller ships hovered in front of them. "Where do you think You're going?" said the voice of the pilot.

"Out of our way!" shouted Mwu, "We're have to save our friends!"

The other man chuckled, "So… you two are with the coordinators are you? The Prepare to die!"

"Please… what can you do against us with those small ships?" snapped Cagali.

"Insolent girl… I'll show you what." Said the pilot. "Time-Force Megazord… Mode-Blue!"

Cagali and Mwu watched in amazement as the five separate ships began to fold out, and combine into one awesome robot that was bigger than the suits.

"Okay… what just happened here?" asked Cagali.

"Never mind that… LOOK OUT!" cried Mwu as he moved in and pushed her S-R out of the way from a proton blast.

The blast then hit the walls of Helioplis-2 and they began to break up.

**_Aboard the Archangel…_**

"Admiral…" cried Sai, "The colony won't stand anymore hits, it's coming down!"

"Estimated time of collapse… 20 minutes!" added Mir.

Murrue knew they couldn't just fire at will, or the colony would break up for sure. Not that it mattered…. It was doomed in any case.

"Arm the weapons… get ready to fire." She said.

"Admiral?" said Kazui.

"Don't argue, Lieutenant. Bushirk, just do as I say."

Kazui turned back to his panel and charged up the lasers. "Targeting system locked on, Mame!"

"FIRE!"

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

"Hell-Darts… Fire!" said Andrew.

The ship fired several small missiles at the Galaxy Zords down below, and not a single one missed. Neither did the Archangel's lasers.

But when the smoke cleared, the machines only had a few simple dents and scratches on them… but hardly any critical damage at all.

**_Down below_**…

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Not good enough!" said the pilot in the condor. "Now I will have to show you what true power is all about."

"Galaxy Megazord… immobilize!"

Athurun and Kira watched as the animals began folding and combining together into one giant robot.

"Whoa… what is that thing?" cried Athurun. "It's huge."

The giant robot took off into the air. "Fighters…" said the pilot, "Prepare for quick escape!"

The Time-Force and Time-Shadow fired their flares as in the got the message and began to fly out of the colony.

"Hey… come back here, coward!" yelled Mwu, as the Time-Force Megazord flew away.

"Captain…" cried Cagali, "Message from the Archangel, we have to go back."

Mwu growled at the of retreating from battle, But Murrue was still his commanding Officer… wife or no wife.

The two strike machines made it back, both very 75 damaged, but still in one piece!

The Eternal then signaled for the Freedom and the Justice to head back… Helioplis-2 was coming down.

**_Aboard the Archangel_**…

The pilot of the Galaxy Megazord appeared on the screen. "Nobody runs from Captain. Davis Motomiya in one piece!" he snarled.

His machine grabbed a huge sword from a scabbard behind it, and it began glowing.

"30 degrees to port!" cried Murrue.

Sai and his boys fired the rockets so the ship moved away from the swords line of fire.

"Wait a minute!" said Sai, "Admiral… he's not targeting the ship!"

Sure enough, Davis wasn't even looking at the ship at all. He merely charged his sword to full power and blew a hole straight through Helioplis-2 so he could escape.

Outside… he found the other two Megazords in position and ready to fire.

"Charge weapons to full power!" said Davis.

"Yes, sir!" said TK and Kari, and they charged their lasers to full right along with the Condor crossbow Davis had.

"FIRE!"

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

Kira and Athurun knew had already disembarked, and made it to the bridge.

"Sir… incoming heat sources… three of them!" cried a pilot.

"Rockets to full power… Get us out of here!" cried Andrew.

"Archangel… did you copy that?" asked Lacus.

"Roger that, Eternal… Escape procedure commencing!"

No sooner had both ships rendezvous with each other did the colony start to blow up from the inside.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" cried Murrue.

The ships shook violently, as Helioplis-2 exploded into nothing, and thy barely made it out alive…. But so far everyone and everything was still okay.

But still… that didn't change the fact that a lot of good people were lost that day.

**_Aboard the Archangel_**…

"Admiral…" said Mir… "The Machines… they are in full retreat, but I can't seem to track where they're going."

"How is that possible?" asked Murrue. "What kind of Mobile suits are we dealing with?"

"_They're not mobile suits!"_ said a voice over the radio. My face, and the faces of my entire crew appeared the screen.

A lot of them even looked just like those of the Archangel's crew, and the Eternal.

Kira Yamato… and Daisuke Motomiya!

Athurun Zala…and Ken Ichijouji!

Miriallia Haww…and Sora Takenouchi!

Lacus Clyne…and Mimi Takewacha!

Sai Argyle…and Takeru Takashi!

Mwu La Fllaga… and Yamato Ishida!

Murrue Ramius… and Hikari Kamiya

And so on…

"Just… who are you?" asked Murrue.

"_How quickly we forget!" _I said. _"I am General. Mykan Yuki! I am neither with the Earth-Alliance, nor ZAFT!"_

"_But be warned… all you coordinators. That attack on Helioplis-2 was just a sample of my power. I will strike again… and I shall keep this up until the very last coordinator is dead."_

"_Anyone who interferes… will also be destroyed… THAT IS A PROMISE!"_

The screen faded out!


	5. What started it all?

**PHASE FOUR**

With me out of the way… at least for now! The first thing to do was gather up all the surviving life-pods and get them to the lunar fleet where the passengers would be taken care of.

"Kill all Coordinators, and anyone who interferes?" snapped Mwu, "What kind of twisted freak is this guy?"

"_He's no ordinary freak!" _said Athurun over the radio, _"Now I remember where I've seen that guy before!"_

**_Meanwhile…On my ship…_**

The team was brought before me, and commended for testing out my new machines.

It also became clear to me that we may have new enemies to face. I dismissed the team, and began planning for our next move to kill coordinators.

"_I never thought I'd see the day when my own kind would turn against me." _I thought.

Why did I hate all coordinators, and Patrick Zala? It all happened well over 30 years ago, but I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Back then, I was known as Dr. Mykan Yuki. A scientific genius, whom had ideas that could change the way of battle._

_Long before Mobile suits had been mass produced, I designed blue prints for colossal Assault vehicles which were known as ZORDS._

_These Zords could be any shape and any color, and were so simple to operate, it wouldn't require coordinators to pilot them... why even a child could work them._

_These Zords alone had great power, but when joined together they would become a super robot which I called… MEGAZORD! With even more power and strength than before._

_However… designing these mighty machines did in fact point out that I was… a NATURAL!_

_My entire Family were naturals, My parents, my siblings, even my new wife Karin, and baby daughter of a few months old._

_When I presented my results to the media, offers poured in throughout the entire sector._

_Out of all the offers I took, there was only the one that I was most interested in… Patrick Zala of the ZAFT units._

_So I agreed to his terms, but he pulled a double crosser on me. It was all a charade just to get me to work for him._

_He scrapped all my hard work and put me down into designing Mobile suits… Mobile Amours… and many of the other machines ZAFT ever owned._

…_and I despised every minute of it. That Patrick Zala, how dare he treat me that way._

_I tried countless times to resign from the line of ZAFT, but at the time he held all the cards._

_He threatened to kill me, and my family if I didn't straighten up and fly right with him._

_So me and my colleagues, who were also Naturals, worked even harder than ever._

_My colleagues were all people who's families had suffered great pain and misery at the foot of that old crack pot._

_Finally, one day… he had gone way too far._

_While testing out some missiles armed with warheads I had made. Something went wrong… and they were out of control._

_Zala knew he had to get them as far away from the plants as he could. So he ordered the missiles to be rerouted._

_Successfully. He managed to change the course of the missiles.. TO THE EARTH._

_If only Zala had let me at the computer, I probably could have fixed things and get those missiles somewhere else._

_But it was too late…_

_The missiles had wiped out an entire country's population… the same country where I lived with my family._

_There was nothing left… no houses… no vegetation.. not even an insect… it was gone… all of it._

_My home, my parents, my siblings… even my wife and baby. All gone… taken away from me and this world._

_That was enough! First he scraps my life's work… and then he treats me as his slave enforcing me into labour.._

_But worst of all… He threatens my family unless I behave to his terms, and he kills them anyway!_

_That despicable man… I just had to make him pay for what he did to me, and I wasn't alone… My collogues were behind me all the way._

_We decided there was only one thing to do to punish Patrick… AN EYE for AN EYE!_

_As Patrick returned to his office one day, he found his wife tied to his chair with me pointing a gun at her head._

_He was ordered to give me back all my plans for Zords that he had taken away from me._

_He did as he was told and demanded me to let his wife go, but I wasn't that much of a fool… so I shot her, and she died. _

_Zala tried run and attack me, but then I shot him in he head too… had I known that the bullet merely grazed him… I would have shot him again. _

_Unfortunately security had been alerted, and by the time they made it to the room… I was already gone._

_My colleagues and I had escaped the plants, and made our way for one of my other homes._

_We spent all our time bringing my visions to life… Megazords, more powerful than any mobile suit. _

_Years had passed and my colleagues and I had completed our labors, after that, they went into retirement and left the future of our world in hands of their kids._

_And with their help… 30 years of work had paid off. I had it all… and ready to take revenge on all coordinators for costing me my happiness._

**_Back on the Eternal…_**

Athurun had been telling the same story as it was, and nobody could really blame me for what I did.

However… because I killed Athurun's mother, that was what triggered his father's hate towards Naturals, and what started the first war.

Now that he was gone, Me and my team could finish off the leftovers without as much interference.

"That is completely barbaric!" snorted Lacus. "Killing coordinators even when some of them fight along side the Naturals."

"It doesn't seem to make that much a difference to him, Lacus." Said Kira. "I'd want revenge too if anything happened to all the people I love!"

"But what are we going to do about it?" asked Cagail. "You've seen those things in action… there so big."

Athurun nodded, "Because the Megazords are slightly larger than our mobile suits, their armor is obviously thicker than normal."

"So that explains why even the ships could barely even scratch them!" said Andrew.

**_On the Archangel…_**

Murrue was sitting in the room she shared with Mwu when he came in with two cups of coffee.

"Well…" she asked.

Her husband shot her a look a despair, "The Megazords clobbered us." He said. "The Strike and the Strike-Rouge are way beyond repair here!"

She moved over and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "There's got to be a way around this." She said.


	6. Some have it some don't

**PHASE FIVE**

**_Authours Notes:_**

_**There's Hentai in this one... so watch out!**_

****

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

Most of the crew, including Waltfeld, were in the lounge having dinner, but nobody really seemed to be hungry.

They were too worried about my threat, and where I would strike next.

The would reach the lunar campus sometime the next morning, so they could drop off all the passengers from Helioplis-2.

Then they could head down to Earth and take shelter there.

"The way I see it… those Megazords only have one weakness." Said Athurun, "They're built for Power… and we have both power and agility."

"So what your saying is… the next time we go into battle, we just let them shoot at us?" asked Cagali.

"I think the kid has a point." Said Andrew, "Those things may be powerful, but power doesn't last forever."

"You understand it then." Replied Athurun, "Hey… where's Kira? He should be hearing this."

"Oh… he needed sometime to himself!" said Cagali, "Better just let him be, and we'll tell him later."

**_In the Observatory… _**

Kira was indeed looking down in the dumps as he stared of into the deep stretches of space.

He was thinking of how horrible it was not only to have his wedding day ruined, but to have many people lose their lives… even lives that hadn't been born yet.

Kira also knew that since he was a coordinator, although his parents were Naturals, made no difference to me.

I was going to hunt him down and kill him, and anyone who fought along side him too.

This meant that could pose as a danger to himself and those around him once again, and whether or not he decided to fight… that meant that one of the others may not make it out.

Athurun couldn't fight alone… Cagail wasn't even a coordinator… Dearka didn't have a strong enough mobile suit… and Lacus herself… she never even piloted a suit before.

So Kira had no choice. He would have to fight to save his friends and loved ones.

Suddenly, Kira felt something tap him from behind _"Kira… Kira!"_ it was Mr. Pink being mischievous as usual.

Kira caught Mr. Pink and sighed, "Lacus!"

She poked her head out from the doorway and floated in. "I'm sorry… Mr. Pink got away again while I wasn't looking."

"_Haro… Haro!"_

"Kira… I know this may be an awful time for you, going into battles again." Said Lacus, "And… even though I can't be there by your side…"

Kira smiled "Your thoughts will protect me?" he asked. "Fllay… once told me the same thing."

Lacus knew very well of his past with Ms. Allster, and how she even seduced him into working for him to kill all coordinators.

Even though the idea was just sickening, Kira did develop feelings for Fllay. Even now that she was dead, Kira would still always love her.

As Kira escorted Lacus back to her room, which just beside his they were lost in each others eyes at the door way.

"Kira…"

"What is it, Lacus."

"Just promise me one thing. No matter what battles you face, no matter how hard the ship…"

Kira looked deeply into her eyes, "Don't worry Lacus…" he said, "I've been in many battles before, and I always came back."

Then he held up his hand and showed her the ring she gave him during the ceremony "I promise you, You won't lose me… ever."

Lacus' eyes filled with tears, and her heart beat wildly again. She didn't care if the were married or not.

She gently pulled him into the dark room, and locked the door behind them before floating into his arms in the deepest of all their kisses.

Kira, couldn't resist it anymore either.

He raised his hand up and began stroking her long pink hair as their tongues met each others.

As they gently fell onto her bed, Lacus slowly unzipped Kira's jacket and tossed it aside, as Kira undid her blouse.

Before long… they had slipped under the sheets with no clothes on at all. They made love throughout the night, and Kira was ever so glad he wasn't on the Archangel.

"_What would Ms. Murrue say about this?" _He thought.

But actually… he didn't know that both Her and Mwu at this very moment were also enjoying each other in their room on the Archangel.

Hey… they were married, and off duty for the time as well… so it was perfectly alright.

**_Meanwhile… On my Ship_**…

We knew where the Archangel and the Eternal were heading. So we set course for Earth too.

Since my ship was slightly stronger and faster, we would make it there earlier than their ETA.

I was in my bedroom going over the final preparations.

"_According to Radar, we should reach our destination in about six hours, General."_ Said Sora over the raido.

"Good." I said. "Maintain course and speed, I shall turn in until ETA. Good night Sora!"

"_Good night, Sir!"_

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" I said.

Captain. Davis came in and saluted to me, "You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered, "It's 1000 hours at night now."

"I want your team Armed and ready to go by 30 minutes before 800 hours… in the meantime rest well… the battle will be stronger this time… Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Said Davis.

"Very well… that will be all Captain!"

Davis saluted a left my room, only to bump into Ken in the corridor. "What up, Skip?" he said.

Davis told Ken everything, and seeing as how this could be a critical, they should turn in at once.

Ken and Davis had been good friends since grade school, and always looked out for each other in times of battle.

The hopped into the elevator, only to have Kari join them with a pack of papers in her hand.

"Lieuten-- I mean, Kari." said Davis. Kari giggled a little, Davis had allowed his team to call each other by name when they were off duty. "What have you there?"

"The General had instructed I give these figures to TK, and help him if necessary." She answered.

Inside Davis felt a little numb at the sound of TK's name, but as it was following orders, he let her proceed.

Kari smiled at him and thanked him. "For what?" asked Davis.

"For being a brave leader, and great friend to us all." She answered and she left.

Ken didn't even have to look at Davis' face, he could tell for a fact he was blushing.

He waited until Kari was out of sight and the Elevator began to move again. "Hey… have you ever thought of telling her how you feel?"

Davis sadly shook his head. "No… the General doesn't allow romantic entanglement without filing a forum first."

"Of all the courage I have, I just don't have the heart to ask him for one."

"Besides… even if Kari weren't hanging around TK so much… what could she possibly want with me?"

"I'm usually best out there on the fields in combat. I don't anything about fancy cars, restaurants and all that stuff."

"Still… just once… I wish I could show her how I really feel for her."

Ken looked on as Davis got out of the lift and headed to his room alone. _"Poor guy." _He thought.

He knew Davis well, and how he always had a crush on Kari in grade school. He tried to avoid her and get her out of his mind, but it didn't work.

Kari in fact, was Davis' entire reason for fighting. To Protect her, and try to show her how he feels.

Yet Kari usually flirted with TK just to make him feel jealous, but now that he was Captain and outranked them both, and doing that to upset your commanding officer could get you court-marshaled.

Even if they were interested in hanging out together, Ken never saw a file filled out for it.

I never allowed any of my crew mates to date each other, unless given the proper forums first.

Ken and Yolei filled out one, and it went just fine, but the way it worked out… Some people have it in them, and some don't.


	7. Stupid as Wrinkly!

**PHASE SIX**

The Archangel and the Eternal had dropped off all their civilians to some rescue ships passing by that would

**_Aboard my Ship…_**

We could See the Archangel, and the Eternal on about 200 yards up. Ahead, and Earth was coming up.

It was 7:30 am …Standard Earth time, and the Battle stations alarms were sounded.

Davis and his team had put on their pilot suits, and crossed into the hangar-bay by their Megazords.

TK and Kari high-fived each other, which made Davis growl inside his helmet, but he smiled when Kari floated over to him.

"Ready Davis?" she asked. Davis resisted the urge to blush, "Kari… I was born ready." He said.

He stuck out his hand to High-five her, but Kari grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

Davis blushed this time, but he did hug her back, but they had to break up when the hatches began to open.

"Come one you two, let's go!" said Cody.

**_Up on the Bridge_**…

"Megazords boarded… and the rest on stand by" Said Sora, "Ready for Launch on your word, Sir."

"Delay Launch, until further orders!" I said.

"_Captain. Daisuke Motomiya… GALAXY MEGAZORD… Standing by!"_

"_Commander. Takeru Takashi… TIME-FORCE MEGAZORD, Mode-Red… standing by!"_

"_Lieutenant. Hikari Kaymiya… TIME-SHADOW MEGAZORD… Standing by!"_

"_Corporal. Miyako Inoue… OMEGA MEGAZORD… Standing by!"_

"_Sergeant. Cody Hida… NINJA-FALCON MEGAZORD… Standing by!" _

"_Ensign. Ken Ichijouji… MAX SOLAR ZORD… Standing by!"_

All Six Megazords started up their Rockets, and blasted out.

**_On the Bridge_**…

"Patch me through to the Archangel, and the Eternal's Seta-Frequency's!" I said.

"Yes, Sir!" said Mimi.

**_Aboard the Eternal…_**

"_All hands… report to the bridge!" _That voice and the alarms shook Kira and Lacus away.

They hastily put their clothes back on and headed for the bridge, and already saw what the trouble was right outside.

**_Aboard the Archangel_**…

"Unidentified Spacecraft ahead… distance One-hundred thousand yards." Said Sai.

"What's it's volume?" asked Murrue.

Sai check over the computer, and gasped. "Admiral… it's exactly twice the size of the Archangel!"

"What… are you serious?" asked Mwu. He checked over the computer himself, and saw that he was right.

"A ship that size could destroy us just by whamming into us, and it would survive."

Suddenly Kazui gasped. "Incoming message on the seta-frequency!" he said. "Ah… It's… it's General. Mykan!"

Everyone one the bridge gasped.

"_We heard that!" _said Andrew over the radio, _"He's calling us too… on a doubled frequency!"_

"Put him on!" said Murrue.

Kazui obeyed his command, and with the touch of a button, my face appeared on the screen, and the Eternal put me on as well.

"_Archangel, and Eternal… We meet again!"_ I said.

Murrue, and Mwu stood up. "Admiral. Murrue Ramius… in Command!"

"Captain. Mwu La Fllaga.. second in command!"

"We shall come straight to the point." Said Murrue as she sat back down. "We know of you're obsession and anger towards Coordinators."

"_Do you, now?" _I said. _"HMM…MM… Then I suppose you already know I plan to wipe them all out."_

"Yeah… were well aware of you're crazy scheme to make the Naturals shine again." Said Andrew.

"_Enough!" _I bellowed, _"I do not wish to use violence on my own kind, but I will if need be!"_

"_Now my demands are very simple, you are too surrender all coordinators in your force to me, or I will be forced to destroy both your ships whit all hands aboard!"_

"You're off your rocker, old-man!" said Andrew. "You may have coordinators, but there's no way were handing them over to you!"

"_You have One Minute to respond… or I will launch an all out attack!" _I said.

Suddenly, Mwu had an idea. "Alright… we'll give them to you!" he said.

"Captain!" snapped Murrue, but then she caught the twinkle in his eye. "Yes, Mykan!" she replied, "Give us a few moment to prepare them for you!"

Mwu gave Kazui the signal to turn me off. Kazui agreed, and hit the switch… but it wasn't working. Sadly Mwu was to busy to notice I was still on.

"I've dealt with guys like him before." Said Mwu, "He's as stupid as he is wrinkly!"

"Uh… Captain!" cried Kazui.

"Not now, Lieutenant!"

Mwu had ordered for the weapons to be charged up and, that the Eternal have it's mobile suits ready for action.

Suddenly, Murrue saw what Kazui was trying to tell them, "Uh… Mwu?"

"Not now, Murrue!"

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

Athurun and Kira didn't know what to do. Should they really go out there?

Suddenly, when they saw that I was still on the screen and listening to every word being told, they rushed for the hangar bays.

**_Back aboard the Archangel_**…

The weapons were charged, and Dearka was already in his BUSTER waiting for further orders.

"Okay…. Put Mykan back on!" said Mwu.

"Uh… Sir, I've been trying to tell you…" said Kazui, "He is… still on!"

Mwu slowly turned around.

"_I had your systems bugged and overridden, so you couldn't try to pull that off." _I said_ "Perhaps I'm not as stupid as I am wrinkly, Captain!"_

Mwu smacked his head in a sign of stupidity, Just as the radar went crazy.

"Admiral… the Megazords have been launched!" cried Sai, "Their coming straight at us!"

"Go to Level one Battle stations!" cried Murrue, "Launch an immediate counter attack!"

Mir nodded and turned on the screen. _"Buster… you are clear to go!"_ she said, _"Your orders are to hold off any attack long enough for the ship to get to Earth!"_

"You got it, Mir!" said Dearka. "This is the BUSTER heading out!"

**_On the Eternal_**…

"Charge Weapons to full power!" said Andrew. "Cagali… keep a close eye on our backs!"

Cagali saluted… and armed herself ad the manual blasters behind the ship. Since the Strike Rouge was down, she had to stay behind.

"FREEDOM and JUSTICE… Launch!" added Lacus. "Good luck Kira, you too Athurun."

Kira smiled in his cockpit. "Kira Yamato… FREEDOM… Launching!" He was off.

"Athurun Zala… JUSTICE… Taking off!" he was off too.

The two mobile suits caught up with the BUSTER, and Athurun told the others what the plan was to stop the Megazords at their present status.

It was going to be more riskier than anything ever done before, but it was their only chance to save the ships.

Dearka was told to stay behind as last line of defense to protect the ships if the Megazords made it over.

The Archangel and the Eternal even launched another fleet of mobile suits to help Dearka in the defense.

The rest of them were to help Kira and Athurun take down the Megazords if necessary.

**_On my ship…_**

"Listen carefully." Said Sora, "Your orders are to do anything to destroy those two ships with all hands aboard!"

"_Order acknowledged!" _said Davis over the radio.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good!... Now lets swat those pests like Mosquitoes!"


	8. Moments like this

**PHASE SEVEN**

The Galaxy Megazord, The Time-Force, and Time-Shadow Megazords were ordered into the offense… to go after the Archangel and Eternal.

The Ninja-Falcon Megazord and the Omega Megazord stayed in Defense around my Ship.

And the Max-Solar Zord was in the middle of the way as a second line of offense and Defense.

The DINNs began charging forward.

"Hmm…m…m…m! Silly fools, when will they ever learn?" Davis said to himself, "Galaxy Crossbow… armed and ready!"

The Galaxy Megazord held up the Condor in one hand, which meant is was actually a Neutron Cannon!

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

He fired a giant stream of energy destroying at one quart of the DINNs in one shot. This gave the TK and Kari a chance to proceed.

**_On the Archangel_**…

"Aim Valiants… FIRE!" cried Murrue.

The ship fired it's wing lasers at the Time-Shadow, but the Time-Force Megazord just moved up in front of it and held up a shiny shield.

Not only did it shield them both… "Admiral… their coming back at us!" cried Sai.

Too late to move out, they were hit, but not too much damage!

**_Aboard the Eternal…_**

Cagali couldn't believe it, "That Megazord…" she said I thought it was supposed to be Blue, not Red!"

"It must be a mode changer!" cried Andrew.

"Here I come!" said TK as his Megazord pulled out it's sword and charged straight at the Eternal only to be confronted by the JUSTICE!

"You're not going anywhere!" cried Athurun. The Justice pulled out it's double-sword.

"Oh ho… you like to play with knives too, eh?" said TK, "Let's get it on!"

"Kira… you try and go for the Ship, I'll stay here and shield the Eternal!" replied Athurun.

Kira already knew of Athurun's strategy to beat these things, even if it was risky, he had to take the chance.

The FREEDOM rocketed towards my Ship only to bump into the Galaxy Megazord.

"No, no, no… that isn't nice!" said Davis, and his Megazord pulled out his sword.

Meanwhile the Time-Shadow Megazord was already on the Archangels front and hacking away at the Hangar bay doors.

"DIE BASTARDS… DIE!" screamed Kari.

Suddenly, she was hit from behind by the BUSTER. "You die first!" said Dearka.

Kari leaped her Megazord up higher and tried to swing at him with her shadow blades, But Dearka also knew of the plan.

All three of the Megazords were firing their guns, and swinging their blades at the three mobile suits.

But as quickly as they were able to attack, the Mobile suits dodged and evaded all the blasts.

"STAND STILL ALREADY!" growled TK, but the JUSTICE just evaded out of the way again.

"What you have in power, you lack in speed!" cried Athurun.

The Archangel and Eternal saw this as a good opportunity to open fire. "Target Mykan's Ship!" said Mwu.

"Aim Helldarts… FIRE!" cried Murrue.

The Archangel fired its missiles while Cagail fired the Eternal's Proton-Cannon.

"What… Oh no you don't!" cried Ken. He moved his Max Solar-Zord into the line of the Proton blast.

The beam did get a direct hit, but it didn't seem to damage him at all but just be absorbed by it's solar panels!

The Ninja-Falcon, and the Omega Megazords took care of as many of the Helldarts as they could.

Cody used his Megazords's Falcon wings to blow them away, and Yolei used her machine blaster to shot them down.

"Good work you guys, great work!" said Ken.

**_On the Archangel_**…

"Not one of our missiles went through!" said Kazui. "And the Proton blast was absorbed!"

Mwu looked as though he was going to burst. "DAMN!... What the hell's going on here!"

Meanwhile outside… the BUSTER and the Time-Shadow were still at it, Dearka was getting weak, but wasn't down yet.

The Time Shadow was running low on power too, but even it wasn't ready to quit.

"I'LL GET YOU YET!" screamed Kari!

He fired his Buster-Cannon, and knocked Kari's weapons of her Megazord, leaving her weaponless as in her normal forum she hand no guns.

"Somebody help me!" cried Kari.

Davis had the FREEDOM in blade lock with his Megazords sword. "Whoa… Kari… I'm coming!" he cried.

He kicked Kira away and began to fly over only to see TK was already helping her out.

"I'll take it from here, Captain!" he said. Davis just growled under his breath, but then turned right back to the FREEDOM.

"It's not fair!" he grumbled, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

The Time Force Megazord picked up the Defenseless Megazord and carried it up even higher.

"Hey come back here!" yelled Dearka!

"NOW…KEN!" cried TK.

Mir saw on screen… "Ah… BUSTER, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she screamed.

Dearka turned around… too late. The Max Solar-Zord had snuck up from behind and thrust the blades on its hand right into the BUSTER'S chest.

The BUSTER began sparking up, and this caught everyone's attention, even the other Megazords.

Mir, started at the screen as though her eyes were going to pop out from her head.

"MIRIALLIA!" cried Dearka… "I'LL TELL TOLLE YOU SAID HELLO!..."

**_KABLAM!..._** When the smoke cleared, the BUSTER was gone, and Mir's screen said… **_SIGNAL LOST!_**

"No…NO!" she screamed! "Not again!"

Kira couldn't believe his eyes, He was gone. Mykan and his army made a threat and carried it out.

Athurun however, was the most upset. First Miguel was killed in battle, then Nicol was gone… and now…!

Tears of Anger and sadness streamed down his face. "No… DEARKAAAAAAAAA!"

**_On my ship_**…

You can bet your boots that I was indeed pleased. "That's one down!" I said. "Oh… I live for moments like this!"

"BAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Back outside… The Team shared a good laugh too, and the Max-Solar-Zord began jump about while still on the arch angel.

While on the Archangel, Something inside Mir had Snapped.

She leapt up out of her seat and over to the fire panel. "Lieutenant Haww… what are you Doing!" snapped Murrue.

Ken was so busy in his little victory that he didn't see behind him that the ships lasers were targeting him.

"KEN… WATCH OUT!" cried Cody!

Ken looked behind him just as the lasers opened fire on him. His Panels did protect him fro the blast, but the light was blinding him.

"AH… MY EYES!" he cried.

"DIE… DIE… DIE!" screamed Mir.

Murrue had asked Mwu to escort Mir off the bridge as she seemed way out of control.

Ken's Megazord wasn't damaged at all, but his hands were practically glued to his visor.

"IT BURNS… THE LIGHT… IT BURNS!" he cried.

"KEN…HANG ON!" cried Davis but as he turned around… the FREEDOM had struck it's sword right into the Galaxy Megazords Chest!"

"ENOGUH…I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Screamed Kira, and then… that little spark in him went off.

And that glow in his eyes appeared. "YARGH!"


	9. My Beautiful Creation!

**PHASE EIGHT**

Yolei and Cody helped the Max-Solar Zord back to my ship. "Don't worry Ken, you'll be okay!" said Cody.

"GAHH… IT BURNS… IT BURNS!" cried Ken.

**_On my ship_**…

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why are those three Megazords returning?"

"Ensign Ichijouchi has been blinded by the lasers. He can't continue out there in his condition, Sir. Said Mimi.

"Give them permission to dock, and alert the sick-bay!"

"Yes, Sir!"

**_Meanwhile… _**

Kira went absolutely berserk…He forced the FREEDOM'S Sword in and out, all over the Megazord.

"YOU BASTARDS!" he screamed.

Davis could barley defend himself, as his Megazord lost more than half of it's power during the battle.

Kira raised his sword and slashed off the condor!

Meanwhile… Athurun had also gone Berserk, and joined in the battle he aimed his six Neutron-cannons and managed to destroy the condor and even hit the Time-Force Megazord.

"HEY… WHAT THE…!" cried TK, and he dropped the Time-Shadow from his grip.

Kari had no choice but to change her Megazord to jet mode, and she Targeted the Eternal!

"How dare you blind Ken!" she snapped, but when she fired her cannons…

"Aim Gotfrieds… FIRE!" said Mwu.

The Archangel fired it's proton blasters… and was able to counter the shots…

"Hey…!" snapped TK, "Don't mess about with my girl!"

His words reached Davis' ears, and finally he went way beyond angry and he went Berserk too.

"I… HATE… YOU… TK!" he yelled, and with that he powered up his sword and slashed Kira's sword in two, and cut off his Proton cannons.

Luckily… Kira still had those two little daggers to use, and began stabbing many little holes into the Megazord.

Meanwhile… TK had powered up his sword and was ready to strike the Eternal in half… when Athurun came round and shot the sword out his hands.

"TAKE THIS!" cried Athurun, and he fired his Neutron-Cannons at the Mirror Shield.

The Blasts did bounce off the Shield, but was exactly what Athurun wanted.

The blast bounced 90 degrees to the left, flew right past the Archangel… and hit the Time-Shadow.

"WHOA… OH NO!" cried Kari, she checked her status… Her shields, and power were completely drained out… and her Ship was more than 90 damaged.

She didn't even have enough power left to make it back to the ship… "I'M STUCK!" she squealed.

With Athurun keeping the Time-Force busy, and Kira dealing with the Galaxy… now was the perfect chance.

"ARCHANGEL… NOW!" cried Athururn.

Murrue nodded. "Aim Loengrin!" she said.

The ships leg lowered out and the huge cannon was charging up and aimed at Kari.

TK was too caught up to help her. "No…Don't hurt Kari!" he cried

"Shut up!" bellowed Athurun!

Meanwhile… Kira had ripped a hole clean through Galaxy Megazords Stomach, and the wires were shorting out.

Davis lost all access to his weapons But he could still move in hand to hand combat, and was arm wrestling with the FREEDOM.

But when he looked down toward the Archangel. "WHAT… OH NO… KARI!" he cried. "KARI… GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I CAN'T!" she cried. "I HAVE NO POWER!"

The Loengrin was fully Charged up… and all that was needed was the word.

Davis felt his blood rushing faster than ever before. "No… NO!" he screamed and with a huge shove, he pushed the FREEDOM away.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kira.

"KARI…!"

**_On the Archangel…_**

"Ready… Aim… FIRE!" cried Murrue, and the Loengrin fired the gigantic wave of energy!

The bright light zoomed straight at Kari's ship, she breathed heavily ready for the end… but then…

"NO…!" screamed Davis, and the Galaxy Megazord flew right in front of the Time-shadow… and took the blast for it!

Kari's eyes widened and so did TK's.

The Megazord was hit directly in the hole by the Loengrin and the whole Megazord was beginning to blow up form the inside.

Davis was burning up inside the cockpit but managed to scream out… "HAHA… KARI… I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU………!"

Then the screen faded out…

**_KABLAM…_**The Galaxy Megazord Exploded, and all that was left was the sword it had dropped.

Kari couldn't believe it, he said he loved her, and just sacrificed himself to save her.

Kari shook her head as her tears began flying around in side her helmet… "DAAAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

**_On My ship_**…

Everyone on the Ship except for those in the Sick bay saw the whole thing.

My eyes bugled to the size of ping-pong balls as I stared at the wreckage of what I had spent so much time to make.

My body trembled as I spoke. "…They've Destroyed My BEAUTIFUL CREATION, AND OUR GREATEST FIGHTER!"

The crew quivered in fear at my words.

"Now… I'm Beginning… to get REALLY ANGRY!"

I pounded my fists on the chair. "Signal for the Megazords to report back to the Ship!" I bellowed. "And then Fire the Missiles!"

"Yes, Sir!" said Sora.

Athurun and Kira only had enough power left to head back to the Eternal… so they did.

The crew was overjoyed, the Galaxy Megazord was gone, and the had won the battle, but at the cost of a coordinator.

So in a way… it was actually I who had really won.

**_On the Archangel_**…

Everyone saw the return flares light up from my ship as TK gathered the damaged Time-Shadow and carried it away.

"Admiral… heat source approaching!" said Sai. "It's… It's a Missile!"

BANG… both ships got hi, and they both quivered violently.

"Divert all remaining energy to the rockets, and Head for Earth." cried Murrue, "Eternal… you keep us covered!"

"_Copy that!" _said Andrew.

**_On the Eternal_**…

Andrew left Lacus in command on the bridge, and joined Cagali up in the manual laser zone. "Get ready!" he said, "Don't let those missiles get any closer than 100 yards."

Cagali nodded.

The ships fired up their rockets, and began zooming towards Earth.

"They're Turning!" cried Sai, "They're coming!"

**_On my ship_**…

"Thrust ahead… Full!" I shouted. "Fire at will!"

Four more missiles were launched, and the Eternal was only able to take out two, while the other two hit both ships.

"The rockets… they're failing!" cried Cagali, and at that the ship began tilting a turning all over the place.

**_On the Archangel_**…

"Rockets two and three are down!" cried Kazui, "We won't be able to ensure a safe landing!"

"Mykan's ship is 1,000 yards behind us!" cried Sai, "Admiral… What are we going to do?"

Murrue only saw one choice… "Signal the Eternal and all hands of the Archangel… switch to emergency landing procedure."

Since Mir was confined to her room for a while, Mwu moved over to her seat and signaled the crew.

"_All hands… and Eternal… Prepare for Emergency Landing. Repeat: Emergency landing!"_

All hands on both Ships had either strapped themselves to their chairs, or moved into a safe place.

Kira, Lacus, Cagali, and Athurun held onto each other tight, and so did Murrue and Mwu as the Ships began to penetrate Earth's atmosphere!

"Estimated time of Landing…" said Kazui. "2.37 minutes!"

**_On my ship_**…

Tai came up to my chair. "Continue forward, Sir?" he asked.

I just smiled wickedly, "Patients, Lieutenant… Patients!" I said. "They've presented me with a singular opportunity! HMM…M…M!"

So… we just stayed in orbit, and let them fall down to Earth!


	10. Vengances is at hand

**PHASE NINE**

The Archangel and the Eternal had had penetrated through the Atmosphere, but the worst was yet to come. Now both Ships were falling even fast than ever.

The Eternal was falling on its lower side, so the force of impact on crash landing wouldn't cause too much damage, but the Archangel was falling face first.

If it crashed like that…BOOM!

Mwu wasn't about to let me win this way, so he wretched out of his chair and his wife.

"Mwu, what are doing?" she cried.

"How much further?" asked Mwu.

"We increasing speed… only ten mile from touchdown!" cried Kazui.

Mwu sat himself down over to the steering controls. "Just before we come with in 2 miles, I'll fire the retro rockets!"

Murrue shot up in her seat, "Are you crazy? You'll overload the circuits… they'll blow in your face!" she cried.

"Yeah… and if we don't get the face up were all dead." He protested. "We have to take the risk."

"You'd better strap down." He smirked. "Sorry Admiral, but that's an order!"

Murrue smiled at him, "Good luck." She said softly as she sat down and buckled up tight.

Kazui checked his screen to give Mwu the signal. "Touchdown… Minus Five Miles!" he cried "Four… Three… Two…"

Mwu nodded, "Alright hang on… HERE WE GO!" HE slammed on the controls and they did indeed go up… right in his face knocking him out cold.

Smoke blew everywhere as the ship tilted face-up, the seatbelts were barely able to hold them all in their chairs.

"HANG ON… HERE WE GO!" cried Kazui.

_Five… Four… Three… Two… One! …**CRASH!**_

One of the ships legs had ripped of against impact, the backside of it blew up, but the ship slowly came to a complete halt.

Everyone in the ship blacked out!

**_Meanwhile… on my ship_**…

Ken woke up in hospital-wing to the sound of Yolei's sobbing. "Y…Y… Yolei?" he said still feeling a little groggily.

"Oh… Ken!" his girlfriend cried. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine in a few days." Said the Doctor. Joe Idha, "His eyes suffered a minor irritation in the blasts, and they will take a while to recover."

He slipped a pair of protective heavy duty sun-goggles around hid his face. "Until then… you keep this on at all times, even when in bed!"

Ken then remember it all… he was out there in the Max Solar Zord, and destroyed the BUSTER, pilot and all.

"Way to go, Ken!" said TK who came in for a visit.

"You are the man!" added Cody.

Soon all of Ken's friends extended to him their congrats… except two. "Where are Kari, and Davis?" he asked.

Ken was told that sometime after departing the battle, the Time-Shadow was very badly damaged and would be out of commotion for a while on my orders.

Kari was physically okay. But she had been in her room, sobbing for a while now… All by herself!

"She needs comfort now." Said Ken. He looked around and still didn't see his best friend anywhere "Where is he… Where's Davis?"

Everyone's faces turned sad, even Joe's. The Nurse, who was Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya wiped her eyes on a rag!

TK decided he should tell him. He shook his head, "He… didn't make it!" he said softly.

Ken's eyes filled with Tears, and he couldn't feel the pain from his irritation as TK passed him Davis' Goggles… the one piece of him recovered.

Ken broke down into a soft sob, "Ah…Oh… No, no… Oh damn it!" he cried. "Just like that… my best buddy's gone forever."

**_Up in my room_**…

I shut off the monitor in which I was using to spy on them through the security cameras.

I pounded my fist against my desk. "…DAMN IT… DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!" I cried.

Not only had those creeps destroyed my Galaxy Megazord, but my best pilot with it.

Worst of all… I looked over the reports from the mechanics on the Time-Shadow's condition.

It was in very bad shape… and would take weeks just to assess the damage on and in it… let alone get it up and running again.

With Davis gone… Ken's eyes recovering… and Kari absolutely hysterical from losing a man who loved her, I only had the Omega, and Ninja Falcon Megazords at my disposer.

Unlike Mobile suits, I had designed Megazords so that they were able to take Atmospheric conditions.

But sending just the two Megazords down there alone was strictly out of the question, because I had a deep feeling they were still alive down there.

Suddenly, there was knock at my door, "Enter!" I said, and in walked Sora with an electronic pad in her hand.

"Latest reports on the enemy ships, General." She said.

I took the pad from her, and my fears had been answered, the ships were ever so badly damaged, but they were still alive down there.

Then I noticed their location, in the very center of the Sahara Desert! I smiled wickedly, and passed the note pad back to Sora.

"Have the ground forces prepare for an intercept!" I said, "Send out every available Megazord!"

"But, Sir…?" said Sora, "Not all of the Megazords are fully operational yet… and on such short notice too."

I bolted up. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY'LL BE READY IN A THE NEXT CENTURY!" I bellowed, "I WANT THOSE WRETCHED BRATS DEAD… UNDERSTAND!"

Sora saluted. "Yes… Crystal, Sir!" and then she scooted off.

I stared put the window down at Earth. "HM…M… M! As I said, they presented me with a singular opportunity." I sniggered.

I pressed a button on my Tele-screen, "Transporter-room… this General. Mykan." I said, "Now listen carefully… I have plan!"

After all was made clear I relaxed back into my chair and stared down at the Earth again.

I paused when I saw that picture of my Family and I together float by, and stared at it with tenderness.

"My parents… My Siblings… My dear sweet Karin, and baby girl… Revenge is almost at my grasp!" I said.

Then I turned back to looking at Earth "Enjoy this morning while you can Coordinators and Friends" I said sinisterly.

"Because it just may be… YOUR LAST!"

"Ah, ho, ha, ha, heh, heh! …AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	11. Trapped in the Desert

**PHASE TEN**

"_Archangel! …Archangel, come in!" _cried Kira's voice over the radio.

The Archangel was in a complete wreck.

Breaches in all sectors big enough for a baby to squeeze through. Many of the weapons were damaged.

Easily the worst part was the inside. Computers shorting all over the place. Burning wires dangling from holes in the ceiling.

Thick black smoke escaped everywhere, which was not a good sign.

"_Archangel… Someone answer… PLEASE!"_ cried Kira.

The crew shook awake.

Murrue shakily got herself upright, rubbing a sore spot on her head, and picked up the receiver.

"This is Admiral. Ramius." She said weakly. "We all are still in one piece, but the ship looks in bad shape."

"_Quick!" _cried Kira, _"You have to wake everyone up and abandon Ship… FAST! It's going to self-destruct at any minute!"_

Murrue didn't have to say the words, the whole crew could see that the ship was ready to blow.

All hands everywhere ran got off the ship and ran for safety, some even gave those injured a little lift.

They had managed to get 100 yards away as the Archangel flared up in a huge ball of fire which shook the Earth around them.

When they all woke up, the once proud Warship. Archangel was indeed gone but good, but the crew was still all together.

Med-teams from the Eternal had rushed into action to help those injured badly.

Murrue had nothing more than a small bump on her head, and the rest only had a few grazes.

Suddenly… Chief Mechanic. Murdock called for help, and people saw who he was carrying.

"Mwu!" cried Murrue. "Is he alright?"

A soft coughing from Mwu's throat answered that, "With you here, everything's alright to me." He said.

Murrue rubbed the tears from her eyes and shared a small hug with her husband.

Kira and gang rushed over to the others. Mir, Sai, and Kazui were alright… thank goodness.

Still… even though they all made out in one piece, what were they to do now?

The Archangel had been completely wiped out, and the Eternal was in bad shape too, but at least it was still holding.

They were stranded in the desert, with not a soul with in miles. Not that much food, Not that much water, No emergency supplies.

Andrew Waltfeld and the other commanding officers had meeting away from the rest of the crew.

"We're in the worst shape I've ever seen, and I have seen a lot." He said. "The question is, what do we do about it?"

"The flare guns are completely wiped out." Said Mwu, "and even if we could get them working, we're still about 300 miles in the middle of nowhere!"

"Which is only half of our problems." Added Murrue. "The Archangel is gone, and the Eternal is damaged and will take time to repair, and time is not on our hands."

Murdock nodded in agreement, "Even if I worked on that junk heap non-stop to even answer nature, it would still take about a week just to even assess the damage!"

"The best that I can do now is try to at least get the weapons online, and treat them as flares."

"And the JUSTICE and FREEDOM?" asked Murrue.

Murdock shook his head in shame!

**_Meanwhile…_**

Athurun, and Cagali were sitting on a sandy slope. Cagali wiped her brow, "Whew… it sure is hot." She said.

She then took off her red woolly shirt and wrapped round her head like a small veil to keep the sun off her.

She offered Athurun to come under and share, but he was deep in his own thoughts.

"You're thinking about, Dearka?" she asked.

Athurun turned to her, "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Cagali leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm upset he's gone too." She said, "If I could bring him back, I would, but all I can do is help you fight."

Athurun smiled down at her, "You know… you really do amaze me at how willingly you put life at stake." He said, "And I hope you never change."

She blushed, and then smiled as she and Athurun shared a slow kiss.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Lacus had taken off part of her blouse, and had Kira's jacket also wrapped around her head.

Kira was now merely now letting Birdy fan her with his wings. It wasn't much. But it was good enough for Lacus.

"Please Kira, come and join me." She pleaded.

"_Haro... Haro… It's hot!" _chirped Mr. Pink

Kira shook his head, "I'm already hot and sweaty from the battle anyways." He said.

Then his eyes trailed off. Like Athurun, he too was upset that Dearka was shot down, and I was carrying out my threat as told.

Kira thrust his sweaty hand into hot burning sand not caring of the burning.

"Kira?" said Lacus. She moved closer to him, and could make out the tears in his eyes.

Though they were both coordinators, Kira took losing someone in battle a lot worse.

"He only wanted to protect us." Said Kira, "So he gave himself up to ensure it."

"Kira." Said Lacus sounding a little sad herself.

Suddenly the sad look in Kira's eyes had commingled with Anger. "I'll get Mykan for this!" he said under his breath. "If it's the last thing I do… I'll get him!"

Lacus put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "Yes… I agree that Mykan must be stopped." She said, "But Kira… you know that defeating him will not undo what has been done."

Kira knew she was right, but still it didn't change his mood. Especially when he took Lacus into his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you, Lacus." He said. "I love you… and I want us to quickly end this war so we can pick up where we left off."

"If you go… I go!"

The sun did dry them up fast, but Lacus did have tears to shed. "Kira… I feel the same." She cried.

"If anything happened to you out there… I'd… I'd…" she broke down, buried her face on Kira's bear chest and let out all her emotion.

Her tears actually cooled him off, but Kira didn't want to take any advantages, and pulled her closer.


	12. Taking risks

**PHASE ELEVEN**

It was nighttime, and the temperature had dropped a lot, now it was cold instead of boiling.

Tents were set up everywhere as a small camp town about 50 yards from the Eternal.

They consumed their supplies in what little ways they could, but now they were at and all time low.

Mr. Murdock had managed to get many of the Eternal's systems back online, but the engines were still fried. They couldn't even last enough fire to cook a meatball.

The weapons were online, and every six hours Murrue had ordered a shot to be fired in the hopes that it would be noticed, but so far; nothing!

Mwu was sitting on a small sand hill, and sulking at the way things were going.

So far, they had lost one coordinator, one ship, and now their supplies were running low and they still hadn't been answered yet.

"Maybe I should have just went up with the STRIKE." He said to himself.

"Just the wrong thing to say." Said Murrue from behind him with a small cup of water.

He took the water as she sat down beside him, "It's more than a miracle you survived it, Mwu." She said, "Otherwise… We'd never had come this far."

Mwu raised an eyebrow as he sipped his water "Either you're just saying that to be nice, or you really mean it."

"Well… I'll prove it you." She said, and she leaned up, and kissed him.

When they separated, Mwu laughed, "Fair enough for me." He said, and then kissed her again.

Suddenly… a small noise caused everyone to drop their activities and stare out into the desert.

The sound was still far off, but soon it grew bigger, and was then joined by more.

"Maybe… it's the Eternal trying to start up." Said Sai, but Kira recognized those noises anywhere.

"Those… are footsteps." He cried. "Their coming this way."

Suddenly, One of Murdock's workers, who had just fixed the view-scope on the Eternal saw what it was.

"MEGAZORDS!" he cried.

He didn't have to yell it out twice, everyone heard him clear enough and Murrue had ordered all hand to take shelter in the Eternal.

Though it would be a tight squeeze it was their only line of shelter.

The last crew member had got in and locked the door as Six different Megazords came trenching over the hills.

"Now way." Cried Kazui, "Mykan must have a gang of ground forces to come after us."

"_This is Captain. Takuya Kanabara… calling from Shogun Megazord!"_ cried a voice over a speaker.

"_All Coordinators aboard the Eternal… you have five minutes to come out with your hands up, or we will blast the ship to bits with all hands aboard."_

"_Megazord Pilots. Ho!"_

Each of the other five Megazords stepped forward, as each pilot shouted out their name.

"_Zoë Orimoto… Zeo Megazord!"_

"_Tommy Himi… Wild-Force Megazord!"_

"_JP Shibayama… Dino Thunder!"_

"_Koichi Kimura… Turbo Megazord!"_

"_Koji Minamoto… Ninja storm Megazord!"_

Six Megazords against a half defenseless ship. This was bad, but regardless they couldn't just let them get anymore coordinators.

The JUSTICE and the FREEDOM were still unavailable, and the STRIKE and STRIKE-RED were both destroyed along with the Archangel.

Luckily, Mr. Murdock had found away to transfer all the energy onto the ship into plasma shields, but how long it would cover them, he didn't know.

Still… they had also managed to get the weapons going, So Athurun and Cagail mounted the proton Cannon at the top.

Kira, Mwu, and Andrew manned three separate blasters on the opposite ends of the ship.

"Begin charging up weapons." Cried Murrue, "Do not do anything until you have the order!"

All five units agreed, and Murrue asked to be raised on Seta-Frequency with the Shogun Megazord.

Takuya's face appeared on the screen. "This is commanding officer, Admiral. Murrue Ramuis. Of the Earth Alliance!"

"We have no interest in surrendering over the coordinators on board this ship to the likes of you forces."

"_Don't be Foolish, Admiral!" _said Takuya, _"We have you surrounded and well outnumber in brute force. Make it easier on yourselves and surrender!"_

"As I had inquired before… We refuse to surrender!" protested Murrue.

"_Very well… you leave us no choice!" _said Takuya_, "MEGAZORDS… CHARGE!"_

The six Megazords withdrew their swords, and armed their blasters. The Dino thunder Megazord charged towards the stern with it's huge drill arm at the ready.

"Arm plasma shields!" cried Murrue, "All gun units… FIRE at will!"

"Right!" said Mwu, "Remember… try and aim for the cockpits!" He charged his blaster to full power and fired at the head.

Inside, JP was rocked about a little, but not even so much as damaged. "Ha… idiots." He said, "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Charging Dino-Drill to full power." He then aimed his drill and started to drill right on top of the plasma shield.

As the units keep trying to fire at him and stop him from breaking through the shield, the other Megazords were to worry about as well.

The Shogun and Zeo Megazords were already attacking the back of the Eternal. Zoë even changed her Megazord's battle helmet to level two.

This helmet had two blasters on either side of it, giving her twice the fire power. "Oh yeah… that's the stuff!" she chirped.

As For Takuya, having a Shogun for a Megazord, he was able to dodge the ships blasts without any effort at all.

"Here… Blaster, Blaster, Blaster!" he mocked.

Inside…

"Shields power decreasing, Admiral!" said Mir, "They won't last anymore than five minutes at this rate!"

"Divert all remaining power to the shields including the gun fire!" said Murrue.

"Murrue are you crazy!" said Mwu. "We won't have anything left to fire with!"

"I'm well aware of that, but we're in a desperate spot now, and we have to take chances."

Still thinking his wife was out of her mind, Mwu and the others disarmed the weapons.

**_Meanwhile on my ship…_**

I was watching the battle on the monitor on the bridge. "Ha, Ha, Ha… That's what I like to see!"

"General!" said Tai, "The Transporter is ready for you, Sir!"

"Good… Send in the Junior division!" I said.

"Yes, Sir!"

A few moments later… a band of teens floated in onto the Bridge.

"Takato Matsuki!"

"Jeri Katou!"

"Rika Nonaka!"

"Henry Wong!"

"Ryo Akiyama!"

"REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

"Good, good!" I said, "Now, Takato!"

"Sir!"

"You and your team as of this moment are in charge of the ship. My party and I shall head down to Earth at once."

"And remember… under no Non-critical circumstances, will you try and contact me… Understood!"

"Yes… Crystal, sir!"

I saluted to him and a few of the others armed themselves, and followed me off the Bridge.

Cody, Kari TK, Ken, and Yolei were coming and instructed to leave their Megazords behind as they would not be needed them.

"I'm going to kill those rotten bastards!" growled Kari who was still in lament over Davis' death.

"Steady there, Lieutenant… You'll get you're chance soon enough." I said.

"Sir… We also have news about one of our Power-plants!" said Cody, "Apparently… it's been--"

"I'm already aware of this, Sergeant!" I said stopping him, "And things couldn't have turned out better than I had planned! HM…M…M…M!"


	13. Never step on a Dino's tail

**PHASE TWELVE**

"The Shields are completely drained out!" cried Mir, "Admiral, they're going to break through!"

Murrue was completely stumped. They didn't even have enough power to open up the screens to tell them if they surrender.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… Is everything ready, JP?" asked Captain. Takuya.

"All set, Skipper!"He answered as he withdrew his Dino-Drill

"Megazords… charge to full power." Replied Takuya.

All the Megazord's swords and weapons began to glow… "Ready… Aim…"

The Crew inside braced themselves, ready for their doom… when Suddenly…. Out of nowhere, the Megazords were hit by an enormous Laser- beam.

Takuya was rocked about in his cockpit, and looked around "Whoa… where they heck did that come from?"

"I think we're about to find out… LOOK!" cried Tommy.

The pilots, and the crew of the Eternal looked up to the sand-hill and saw yet another Megazord.

"Hey… isn't that our Dino Stegazord?" asked Zoë

It was indeed their Megazord, but why did it just attack them? Takuya tried to get in contact with the pilot of it, but he didn't respond.

Instead the Megazord withdrew it's Combat Staff, leaped form the sand hill, and began really giving the other Megazords some trouble

Nobody in the Eternal could really believe what was happening. A Megazord was battling it's own kind… but why?

They didn't have enough power to see who it was piloting it, but whoever he was, he sure saved their butts.

The Dino Stegazord Punched the Zeo Megazord's cockpit hard, and sent Zoë flying clear out of it.

"ZOE!" cried Takuya.

The Zeo Megazord fell flat on it's back without Zoë in it. "Koji… you have to help her!"

"Help her? Who's going to help me?" he answered while his Ninja Storm Megazord was arm wrestling with the Dino Stegazord.

"NINJA STORM… LIGHTNING MODE!" cried Koji as his Megazord's amour began to shrink a little.

"Let's see how you like Super Speed!"

The Megazord began moving so fast, that no one could really see it, and the Dino Stegazord began taking damage from hits coming from all directions.

After about a minute The Ninja Storm diverted back to it's regular state, but was running low on Power.

"Hold on Koji, I'm coming!" cried Tommy, and charged the Wild-Force Megazord forward… Only to have the Dino Stegazord do to it what it did to Zoë!

Punch it hard in the Cockpit and send Tommy flying out the backside, which caused the Megazord to drop.

"TOMMY!" cried Takuya.

Finally… the Dino Stegazord was pushed to it's limits, and fired a huge torpedo right into the Ninja Storms chest.

"GAHH!... KOJI, EJECT!" cried Koichi.

But inside his cockpit, Koji's body was being consumed by sparks and flames. "I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T…"

**_KABLAM… _**The Ninja Storm Megazord Exploded, and The Dino Stegazord was still standing.

"KOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….!" Cried Koichi, "YOU BASTARD… YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

He rushed his Turbo Megazord forward, but Takuya stopped him, "Koichi, not now, we have to retreat!" he said.

Koichi pounded his control box, but he had to agree to go with them, JP gathered up Zoë and Tommy. "What about the Megazords?" he asked.

"No time… leave them!" replied Takuya, then he turned back to the Eternal. "WE'LL BE BACK… COUNT ON IT!"

The Turbo, Shogun, and Dino Thunder Megazords ran away. Soon their footsteps were out of sound range… they were gone.

The Dino Stegazord turned to the Eternal and knelt down close to it. The cockpit opened, and out popped the pilot.

The Crew saw it safe to come out and greet him, whoever he was. "Who are you?' asked Murrue.

The pilot took off his helmet, and Athurun recognized him. "Yzak Jule?"

Yzak walked over and shook hands with him, "Long time, No see Athurun." He said.

"You know this guy?" asked Cagail, and then the story of how he got that ugly scar on face became clear.

"Kira… you did that?"

Kira nodded in shame. Even though he had done to protect his friends long ago, he still wasn't proud of it.

Yzak never did forgive Kira for the Scar, but he shook hands with him anyways. "It's alright, Kira… I'm not the enemy this time."

"I'm here to help!"

He took out a flare gun and fired it into the sky, at that moment many transport vehicles, mini ships, and passenger tanks came over the hills.

"We had been tracking you down since you crashed, and it's taken awhile to get used to our new forces for us to get here."

"Well we are very grateful to you." Said Murrue, "But how can we be sure we can trust you."

"You can…" said Yzak's mother coming up to her son, "We have also heard of General Mykan and his wicked plans."

"It is our wish to stop him at any cost before he really does anymore damage."

"Come with us… we will explain along the way."

The Crew saw it safe, and tagged along, and after the Fallen Megazords, and the Eternal had been mounted on the transporters… they were off.

It turned out that Yzak's mother was the head Commander of a special defense corp. Dedicated to defending the world from war.

"We know of General. Mykan, and of his war of Nerves against Coordinators." She said.

"We have been trying for countless weeks now to counter his threats and so far have reached the only solution."

"We fight him at his own game!" said Mwu, "As if it were obvious enough. Fight Fire, with Fire."

"So your saying we should use Megazords to counter Mykan, and his army." Asked Kira.

"It's the obvious option!" said Athurun, "We already know that even ten Mobile suits aren't' enough o beat a fully loaded Megazord."

"If I may interject." Said Andrew, "But how are we supposed to use just the three Megazords we have now?"

"Actually, there are more than just three!" said Commander. Jule, she pointed over head at a huge power plant in the distance.

"Well… look at that." Said Sai, "All we had to do was walk a few thousand yards."

Once they had docked, it became clear that this was one of two of My Power-plants were my Megazords were developed, Mass produced, and tested.

The Dino Stegazord, Zeo, and Wild-Force Megazords, were three of those Megazords completed.

Yzak and his mother were not at liberty to reveal how their team infiltrated the base and took over it, with all the Megazords inside, but they were indeed willing to be hospitable for the crew of the Eternal.

"You should all get some rest." Said Commander Jule, "We are in the middle of a top secret plan, in which we could acquire assistance."

With all that settled, the team were treated to some medical attention, some food, and cozy rooms.

"Kira… I'm still worried." Said Lacus. "With another one of his pilots gone, and two Megazords taken, Mykan will be even more mad than before!"

Kira was worried about that just as much as she was. "We may have no choice." He said. "We'll just have to go along with the plans."

"No matter what the cost, we must find a way to stop Mykan from hurting anymore people… Somehow?"


	14. Plans are simple, thoughts are not

**PHASE THIRTEEN**

The Next day…

My crew and I had beamed down to Earth using a matter transporter I had designed, and were hiding out at my other Power-plant… Somewhere in Alaska!

But you can bet your boots that when I heard that two of my Megazords were stolen, and another one shot down… I was angry!

Takuya stood before me and in front of the rest of the team.

"Captain Takuya!" I said in my deep voice, "I hired you because I saw you as a brilliant ground force leader to help me in ridding coordinators from this world."

"In the past, you have made several mistakes, and even though it was planned… having those coordinators stealing my creations and using them against me… That disturbs me very much, Captain!"

Takuya kept his eyes focused on me and tried all he could to shunt his fear of my voice away.

"The next launch will be your last chance to fly right, Takuya!" I said. "If you fail to destroy even one coordinator, and come back with less mobile suits… you will subject to the Death penalty as punishment!"

There were a lot of pitiful voices escaping from everyone's throats as they couldn't believe this fate would befall Takuya.

Nevertheless, Takuya understood, and he was even willing to accept the consequences if he were to fail.

I dismissed the assembly, and marched off for my office with Ken and Yolei, following.

"Sir, do you actually know when the next battle will commence?" asked Yolei.

"Of course I do… it's all part of my Master-plan." I said.

We took a small detour at the other side of the plant and looked over into the hangar bay where Megazords and two Huge Ships sat in the dark.

"If I know those pests, they'll be coming here to stop this place, and even if they manage to succeed, they'll be sure to go after the Atsro Mega ship, and the Delta Ship."

"And if they do… Hmm mm mm… We'll be ready!"

**_Meanwhile, at the desert base_**…

Kira and friends were briefed by Commander Jule…

"We have established that Mykan's second power plant is located somewhere in the Alaskan mountains."

"Even as we speak, he completed construction of two new warships we believe that can aid us in our quest to stop him once and for all."

Yzak came forward and inserted a disk into the hard drive, which showed the blue prints of two huge warships, about the same size as my ship, each.

"Incredible." Said Murrue, "They have over ten times the Archangel's capabilities."

"Yes… that is correct." Said Ms. Jule.

"That ship is also believed to house several Megazords designed for space battles…"

She pressed a switch, and the screen showed the images of four Megazords.

_The Astro Megazord…?_

_The Delta Megazord…?_

_The Mega Winger…_

_And The Mega Voyager… _

Mwu noticed the question marks by the top two, "So it would seem that those two Megazords have not been located." He said.

Ms. Jule nodded, "We have been unsuccessful in locating their whereabouts… but nevertheless… if we can get our hands on all this… we should be able to put an end to Mykan!"

"Any questions?"

Athurun stood up, "Are we actually going to be the ones piloting the megazords?"

"Indeed you are." Said Ms Jule, "We have studied the Megazords functions and they appear to be nothing to different from the mobile suits you've controlled in the past."

"In fact… it is also noted that even a child may be able to pilot one of these massive machines."

The Archangel's crew stared in awe at on another.

"However… due to the dangers and inexperience's of battling out there you have… we shall only accept all coordinators here to pilot them."

"Now hold on a minute!" said Mwu, "I may not be any coordinator, but I did a damn fine job in piloting mobile suits before."

"Captain, please do not speak out of term." Said Murrue, but Ms. Jule just put up her hand stopping her.

"People… if you will let me finish… " She said. "I was about to inquire… that we will only allow coordinators, however…"

"Since their design is so simple, all Non-Coordinated personal are permitted to volunteer to pilot a Megazord."

This made a big difference… and the crew stared in awe again. "You may volunteer if you wish… but be warned!"

"There is no turning back once you have been assigned a position, and if you go into battle you may lose your life out there!"

Everyone stared at Murrue, "Well… as it is out of my hands, and we are rather desperate to end this war." She said, and turned to her crew.

"Anyone who wishes to volunteer for this upcoming battle, you may do so, but there is nothing I can or will do to stop you."

Well… Mwu and Cagali were the firsts to sign up. "Cagali, are you sure about this?" asked Athurun.

Cagali winked at him, "I'll either help protect you Athurun, or die trying." She said.

Sai stood up, "I'm in!" he said and signed up. This made everyone gawk at him in shock.

"Look… I won't be of much use if I don't do anything to help out." He said, "For the first time in my life, I want to do something I never thought I even dream of… Becoming a pilot!"

Their faces faded into smiles of support, "Go get them out there, Sai!" Said Mir.

"We're with you all the way." Added Kazui.

Kira couldn't help but feel great for Sai, and shook his hand, "Welcome aboard." He said with pride, "You'll make a great pilot."

Sai smiled, "Thanks Kira!"

**_Two days later_**…

Tests and simulations were made for all the points and their megazords… for tomorrow, they would destroy this base, and make it to Alaska, and take out the rest.

If their plans were successful, they'd be able to steal the two ships there, and with the Megazords on board it. They would return to Space and face me off.

Kira was lying in the room he shared with Lacus, studying the manual for the Megazord he was assigned to use in the upcoming battles.

He was piloting _The Titan Megazord._

One of the latest Zords ever made, and it had the power to take on so many fighting forums… it was virtually unstoppable.

Athrurn was in control of _The Thunder Megazord_...A Mighty Samurai-class Megazord with a mighty Trydon, and silver blade, and a hidden secret under it's amour.

Cagali was in control of _The Wild force Megazord…_ that was recovered from the previous battle.

Mwu La Fllaga took command of _The Zeo Megazord… _ and discovered that it's battle helmet actually had five separate levels.

Andrew Waltfeild took control of another Thunderzord… _The White Tigerzord… _after all, he was the desert tiger.

Finally, after the base would be destroyed, the civilians and the rest of the crew would need transportation… which was where Sai came in.

He was in control of a special Thunderzord called _Tor… _A mighty turtle shaped tank which could carry all the others inside, like a ground ship.

Still… Kira wasn't all choked up about going into showdown tomorrow, and you couldn't blame hi either.

They were deliberately heading into the jaws of the enemy, and he if he knew my mind, he knew I would be expecting them.

Kira didn't know how much more of this he could take!

True that with the Megazords at their use, they would stand a fighting chance, but it didn't change the fact that people could and would still be dying tomorrow.

Suddenly, he could swear he heard Athurun and Cagali making out in the room beside his, and that made him think of Lacus.

He stared down at his fiancée who was sleeping soundly in his arms, and smiled. _"I'll do this Lacus… for us!"_


	15. Fight Fire with Fire!

**PHASE FOURTEEN**

The next morning… at the Dessert Base…

The last of the civilians had boarded The Eternal which was now fully repaired, and the Megazords loaded into Tor, along with an army of 30 DINN's Commander Jule had ordered to help.

The base completely empty, and the couples were bidding good luck to their loved ones.

"Athurun…."

"Cagali…"

"Good luck!" they both said. They blushed and giggled, and quickly kissed each other before boarding their Megazords.

Lacus and Kira had just broken from a kiss of their own, and so did Murrue and Mwu, and they didn't give a damn that they were seen doing it by Ms. Jule.

Once everything was loaded, and the Eternal, was air born… MS. Jule gave Sai the Signal… it was time to head out

Sai pressed the switches and the tank shook to life, "Tor Shuttlezord, Tanker mode… Moving out."

"Okay baby… don't fail me now!" he switched on the manual controls and slowly made the tank move forward and out into the Desert.

As soon as all the zords were at a safe distance from the power plant, Commander Jule gave the Signal.

Sai nodded and began charging Tor's cannons. "Everyone, stay clear!" he said. "…Three …Two ...One… FIRE!"

The Proton Cannons fired their energy blasts and blew the base to smithereens… nothing was left but ash.

"Whoa… did I really just do that?" asked Sai.

"_How does it feel Sai?"_ asked Kira.

"Bring on the bad guys!" he replied.

Everyone shared a little laugh, but now they had to focus on their upcoming task.

The Repaired Eternal lowered it's platform for Tor to drive onto safely, and once it was safely on the platform, The Eternal set off for Alaska with Tor underneath it.

"Wow… who knew that such a small ship was this strong." Said Andrew, "Carrying a huge tanker and Megazords like this."

"Maximum speed, Admiral." Said Mir. "Weight counter, steady!"

Murrue sighed of relief that Tor wasn't too heavy. "Time until we arrive in Alaska?" she asked.

Kazui checked the screen. "… if we hold our present course and reach full speed… Six, point Thirty-seven hours."

**_Meanwhile, at the Alaskan base…_**

I already had received word on the Desert base was destroyed, and that did make me angrier.

All the Megazords I had with me were already on their way.

Takuya in the Shogun Megazord.

JP… Dino Thunder!

Koichi… Turbo Megazord!

Zoë, since she lost her Zeo Megazord… she was in our new _Light speed Megazord_!

Tommy, since he lost his Wild-Force Megazord He was in our new model… The _Quantasuarus-Rex_!

A very special Megazord that ran by either remote, or cockpit control, but Tommy was in its Cockpit, and kept it in Dino-mode.

But they weren't the only ones coming; Ken, Yolei, and Kari were tagging along too.

Yolei controlled the _Original Megazord_, Ken controlled the _Dragonzord_, and Kari controlled another tank called, _Titanos_.

"Alright, listen up…" said Takuya, "The General put me in charge, so I'll make this easy. I don't care how you shoot those bastards down… JUST DO IT!"

Everyone agreed, especially Yolei and Kari, both those girls had gone hungry for vengeance against those Coordinators who caused Ken to wear Sun-shades, and shot down Davis.

Cody and TK looked over the computers… "General, Takuya and his team have cleared the plant and are on their way." Said TK

"Excellent!" I said, "It won't matter if they win or lose… We'll still come out the victors… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**_Seven hours later_**…

Mimi checked her Screen, "Sir… heat sources approaching Sector C… it's them!" she said, "Our forces should have visual contact in 5 minutes."

"Good… Send a message through to the Ship!" I said. "Tell them to have the Transporter ready to take us up on my word."

"Yes, Sir!"

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

The ship flew lower so Sai could take Tor out onto he battlefield with the Megazords armed and ready.

"Admiral… The Megazords, dead ahead!" said Mir. "Captain Takuya on seta frequency, Mame."

"On screen!" said Murrue.

"_Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Well, Well…" _said Takuya, _"…And here we were wondering how to convince you to give up the Coordinators, and whoa… you come and deliver them to us."_

"You're only half right, Takuya!" snapped Murrue, "All hands, level one battle stations."

Mir saluted and sounded the launch stations. The 30 DINN's had already launched from below.

Ms. Jule picked up the radio "This is Commander Jule calling Tor… All Megazords, immediate launch!"

One by one, the Megazords roared to life as Tor's hangar doors opened wide…

"Yzak Jule… Dino Stegazord… Launching"

_-They've got_

_A power and a force that you've never seen before._

"Cagali Yula Attha… Wild-Force Megazord… Heading out!"

_They've got_

_The ability to fight and to even up the score._

"Mwu La Fllaga… Zeo Megazord… Here I come!"

_No one will ever take them down_

_The power lies on their side_

"Athurun Zala… Thunder Megazord… Online!"

_-They know_

_The fate of the world is lying in their hands_

"Andrew Waltfeild… White Tigerzord,Tiger mode… Battle ready!"

_They know _

_To only use their weapons for defense_

"Kira Yamato… Titan Megazord… Taking off!"

_No one will ever take them down _

_The power lies on their side_

"Sai Argyle… Tor Shuttlezord… Standing by!"

The Megazords stood Side by side with the Titan Megazord flying above in the center. "LET'S GO!" cried Kira.

The Megazords raised their weapons Musketeer style, and charged off into battle.

While Lacus stared from the screen in her bedroom, "Good luck Kira!" she said, "… and please come back to me!"

"LET'S DO IT!" said Takuya, "EVERYONE PICK A PARTNER AND PARTY!"

The Eternal stayed in mid air, and planned to stay there until it was safe to enter the base and take the two ships.

Until then… the assault teams were ordered to wait by the hatches until further orders.

"Let me at them, Let me at them!" cried Kari as she charged Titanos forward and engaging battle with Tor.

"Oh… a Fellow Tanker eh!" said Sai, "I don't have to be a coordinator, but I know you're dead!"

"Bring it on!" snapped Kari.

Koichi and Zoë faced of with the Athurun and Cagali.

Andrew faced off with Tommy.

Mwu would dealt with JP

Yzak would deal with Ken and Yolei!

Kira would take battle Takuya!

With all that done… the battle was on!

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Hi, Mykan again…**_

**_Yes I did have to use that song; otherwise this chapter would be pretty small._**

**_Just I Note that I plan to use other song from Power Rangers to make the battles seem more of a visual!_**


	16. A BIG battle

**PHASE FIFTEEN**

Titanos charged forward aiming its neutron cannons at Tor, and hit it full force, but didn't do too much damage.

"Bad move, Girl!" said Sai, "You play with Fire… you'll get burned."

He charged up Tor's cannons and fired right back, causing Kari to get thrown around in her Cockpit. "DAMN IT!" she cried. "You'll pay for that!"

_**Meanwhile…** _

The Dragonzord and the Original Megazord stared the Dino Stegazord down.

"What do you take Yolei…? Heads or Tails?" asked Ken.

"How about we just slice him horizontally?" said Yolei.

"How about you die already!" snapped Yzak. "I'm going to open you up like a pair of Sardine cans!"

His Megazord withdrew its spear and charged forward, trying to avoid the Original Megazord's sword, and Dragonzord's Drill tail!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kira and Takuya were hard at it already, even though the Shougun Megazord couldn't fly, it could still jump up.

Their swords clashed together, each time more forceful than the last. "You won't win!" shouted Takuya.

"We'll see about that!" protested Kira.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Athurun was in a lock with Thunder Megazord's Tryon to the Turbo Megazords sword.

"Now for my next trick!" said Koichi, and the Turbo Megazord shot five blasts at Athurun.

"Whoa… whoa… I'm going down!" he cried as his Megazord fell over on its back, but was still ready for more.

"On the ground clown! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Suddenly… he was hit by the Wild-force Megazords energy beams, and it fell down too.

"You okay Athurun?" asked Cagali as her Megazord ran over and help him up onto his feet.

"Oh he's fine, but you won't be soon." Said Zoë as her Light speed Megazord grabbed her with its extendable arms.

"CAGALI…!" cried Athurun as he saw the Wild-Force being spun round, and around like a Hammer throw.

He tried to run over and help her, but Turbo Megazord stood in his way, "Why not let girls, be girls!" said Koichi, and once again they clashed weapons.

"I'm getting Airsick up here!" cried Cagali. She reached up and was barely able to tap a fire button. "TAKE THIS!"

Wild force shot a blast of Spider web fluid from it's head causing Light Speed to drop her. "I… I can't see anything!" cried Zoë.

While Zoë's Megazord stumbled about trying to tear the web off the windows… Cagali could recuperate from her dizziness.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Tigerzord was going at it with all he had in him, he had managed to knock Dino thunder down a few times, but hardly any damage.

"Nice Kitty, Kitty!" laughed JP, and his Megazord placed its foot over Tigerzord's head. "To stop the Bleeding… apply pressure to the wound."

He raised, and was ready t o to slam down, when Tigerzord used it's supersonic roar to blast him away. "WHAT THE… !"

_-White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

"You've obviously never met this Kitty before." Said Andrew, as he opened up a secret switch. "Tigerzord… convert to Warrior-mode!"

_-Go Desert tiger, go Desert tiger_

_Go Desert tiger, go Desert tiger right now_

The Tigerzord was now in warrior-mode and could use the tail as a sword. "Tigerzord ready for action.

"I getting bored, with you and the Zord!" snapped JP, "We're going to fight, to say goodnight here!"

The Dino thunder Megazord Charged forward with it's fists at the ready, but Andrew was hoping he'd do that.

He picked up a small orb and popped it into a slot, "White Tiger Thunderbolt, Armed and Ready!"

_-White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

_White Desert tiger power_

The Tiger's head on the chest of the Megazord began charging up. "Ready… FIRE!" The chest shot out a blast of energy hitting JP hard.

"DAMN… that was way un-cool!" said JP as he stood his Zord up. "Deploying… Drill-Arm!"

"Oh… so you want a little sword-play?" said Andrew, "Fine then… bring it on!"

The Tigerzord withdrew it's sword, and went on with Dino Thunder's drill arm.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The thirty DINN's had made it to the outside of the power plant, only to have Q-rex follow them from behind. "DIE BASTARDS, DIE!" cried Tommy, as he charged the lasers to full power.

"Oh no you don't!" said Mwu. "Zeo Battle Helmet… Level Three!"

The Zeo Megaozord's helmet changed, "Here let me give you a lift!" and shot a beam towards Q-Rex which lifted it off the ground.

_Zeo, go Zeo_

"Whoa… hey… what's happening!" cried Tommy as his Q-rex slammed hard into the ground, and missed the DINN's completely._  
_

_Stronger than Before  
Go, Zeo  
Powered up for More  
Go, Zeo  
La Fllaga's at the Core  
Zeo, Mwu La Fllaga (Go, Zeo)_

"Ha, Ha… Now that's how to make the impossible possible!" said Mwu. As he switched his battle helmet back to level five.

"That's it… Now I'm angry!" snapped Tommy. He charged the Q-Rex forward, and waged in hand to hand combat.

Higher he can Sore  
Go, Zeo  
Fired up for More  
Go, Zeo  
Even up the Score  
Zeo, Zeo!

Mwu did managed to land all his kicks and punches to the Q-Rex, but as it was bigger than most of the Megazords they fought against, it was also much stronger.

"Whoa… check this out." Said Tommy and bashed Zeo Megazord's Chest with Q-Rex's head.

"WHOA… Talk about a splitting headache!" cried Mwu as he tumbled about in the cockpit. "But two can play at that… Zeo battle helmet, level four!"

_  
_The helmet changed green and had bull horns sticking out of it's side. "Come on, Toro… Toro!" shouted Tommy.

He got it alright, as the Zeo Megazord thrust it's head into Q-Rex's face really damaging it, and sending it rolling to the ground.

"Nice Try, but not good enough." Said Tommy, and he pressed a big white switch. "Q-Rex… Megazord mode!"

"Whoa… this can't be good!" cried Mwu."

Once the Q-Rex finished transforming, it raised it's arm. "Fire Missiles!" cried Tommy.

The Zeo Megazord got hit by several shots and took a lot of damage. "Now for my next trick!" said Tommy. "Thunder Fist… FIRE!"

The Megazord shot it's left fist straight at Zeo Megazord knocking it off it's feet. "WHOA… AHHH… I'm going down!" cried Mwu.

He checked the computers… 78 percent damage. That wasn't good, especially seeing as how Q-Rex hardly took even 20 percent damage.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! And now, to finish you!" said Tommy. He began charging up his lasers which were now the size of the Archangel's Loengrin.

**_Aboard the Eternal_**…

"Mwu… Mwu, get out of there!" cried Murrue, but the Zeo Megazord remained where it was.

"Wait… I think I've found something!" said Mir. "It appears that Mykan gave the Q-Rex a direct satellite link through its two heads!"

"I see…" said Lacus, "If we destroy its other head, it will be rendered powerless."

Murrue sighed out of relief, "Charge all weapons to full power!" she said. "Steady… Steady…!"

"FIRE!"

The Eternal fired all its lasers directly at Q-Rex, and not only did they block out its lasers from hitting Mwu, they did indeed blow up the other head.

"I'll get you for that Eternal!" shouted Tommy, "Thunder Fist… FIRE!" but nothing happened.

He check his computer, "What! I'm losing power! I'M LOSING POWER!"

And at that, the Zeo Megazord got back up, "And… I've gained a little more back." Said Mwu.

He switched the battle helmet back to level five, which was necessary to withdrew the Megazord's sword.

"I've got to get this thing moving!" cried Tommy, but his Megazord only moved as and when it was hit several times over my the Zeo sword.

First he slashed off the left arm, and then blasted the Missiles to pieces with his level one helmet, a proton cannon.

Finally… The color of Q-Rex's amour faded out, "NO… It can't be!" cried Tommy.

Mwu charged his sword to full power, "This Rex is going back to the stone age!" he said. "FULL POWER!"

The Zeo sword glowed up with a golden light, and silvery lightning bolts, and then thrust it straight into Q-Rex's chest.

Tommy began it burn up in his cockpit "AAAAHHHHH… THIS CANNOT BE…!"

**_KABLAM!... _**it exploded and was gone, causing everyone's attention to turn to the explosion.

"TOMMY!" cried Takuya! "YOU BASTARDS!" and he continued to showdown with Kira.

Mwu sighed of relief, "Thanks Eternal… I thought I had it." He said. Murrue shot him a smile.

One down… and six to go.


	17. The cat that is a Tiger

**PHASE SIXTEEN**

The thirty DINNs had already infiltrated the base and the pilots had already boarded the Astro Megaship, and the Delta Megaship.

Unfortunately, nobody else seemed to be there. The entire plant evacuated, but why?

Suddenly, One of the pilots saw why. "They've activated a Self-Destruct system." He cried, "This place is going to go up in… ten minutes!"

"_We heard that…" _Said Murrue Ramius over the radio, _"Do what ever you can to get those ships out of there ant safety."_

"You heard her… power up the engines, were heading out!"

**_Meanwhile… outside_**…

The Light speed Megazord got those webs off it's face, but Zoë heard the commotion. "Oh no you don't!" she said charging her Megazord toward the plant.

But before she could get any closer, she was halted by the Wild Force Megazord. "Oh yes they do!" said Cagali."

They both withdrew their swords and went at it with all they had, but before Long, Light speed gave out.

"GAHH… I'm out of Power!" cried Zoë. Her Megazord had been running for a while trying to get the web off it's face, while Cagali had turned her Zord off to recover from her dizziness.

Zoë's Megazord was weary, while Cagali's was still fresh.

Cagali thrusted her sword right into Light Speed's chest creating a large opening, "Wild force Blast… FULL POWER!" she cried.

At that, her Megazord shot out several beams into one blast that flew straight into the hole.

Zoë began to burn up in her cockpit, "WHOA…ARRRRGH…!" Her Megazord fell backwards and…

**_KABLAM... _**it was gone!

"ZOE…!" cried Takuya.

"THAT DOES IT!" He charged his Shogun Sword to blaze up in fire. "TAKE THIS…" He hit the Titan Megazord full force, giving it quite an amount of damage.

"STOP IT!" cried Kira, and then… that little spark in him went off, and his eyes began to glow.

He powered up his Titan blade, and struck Takuya back. Those two were unstoppable killing machines, not willing to give up until one of them was down.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sai and Yzak were in big trouble.

The Original Megazord, had combined with Dragonzord and Titanos to form… _ULTRAZORD!_

"No way… they can combine with other Megazords too!" snapped Sai.

"Keep your guard up… they're stronger now!" said Yzak, and Stronger they were.

Kari, Ken and Yolei had moved into one big Cockpit, and shared different controls of the Zord.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Try and stop us now!" chuckled Ken. "Charge Lasers to full power!" he said.

Kari and Yolei agreed, "FOR DAVIS!" cried Kari as Ultrazord aimed all it's blasters at Tor.

"SAI… WATCH OUT!" cried Mir, but Ultrazord had actually turned around and aimed at the Zeo Megazord that stood perfectly still.

"It's targeting the Captain…!" cried Kauzi. Murrue's eyes widened as Ultrazord shot it with all that it had.

**_KABLAM_**… It was gone!

"MWU!" cried Murrue, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"_I'm okay!"_ said Mwu over the radio. _"I'm onboard the Astro Megaship!"_

Murrue held her heart in relief, she almost lost him again. He really could make the Impossible possible.

It turned out that since Zeo had no more power left in it, Mwu snuck out and made it to the plant without being caught.

There outside, both it and the Delta Megaship blasted through the roof of the plant.

"_Everyone… get clear!" _said Mwu, "_This place is going to go up at any moment!"_

The Megazords and the Eternal, rocketed away, Except for Thunder Megazord and Turbo Megazord.

"You're not going anywhere Coordinator!" snapped Koichi, as he held Athurun back with all he had!

"Let me go… you'll be killed too!" cried Athurun.

"So be it!"

"Athurun… get out of there!" cried Cagali, but Athurun was held tightly on the spot!

"This… isn't… going… to end this way!" he snapped and then his eyes began to glow too! "THUNDER MEGAZORD… CHANGE TO ATTACK MODE!"

The Thunder Megazord came apart into it's five smaller robotic animals. A Black Lion… A Red Firebird… A Blue Unicorn… A Yellow Griffon… and a Red Dragon!

They slipped out of Turbo Megazord's grip and four of them hopped on a hover craft that Athrurn was able to summon, which was the secret he had mentioned.

The Red Dragon, where Athurun was stayed behind. "Red Dragon Thunderzord… Convert to Warrior mode!"

The Red dragon's body changed into a smaller, yet functional Megazord, that could ride on the hovercraft with the others.

The weapon it held was a spear, that used to be the Tryon of the Mega Thunderzord.

"GRR… Take this!" shouted Koichi, and he fired his Turbo blasts from the Megazord's chest.

"Activate Super-Spin!" said Athurun. He pressed a switch and his Zord's hand began twirling the spear around like a chopper blade, countering the blasts."

"What!" snapped Koichi.

As the Thunder Assault Force Flew up a little higher, Athurun noticed Andrew was in trouble.

The Tigerzord did indeed put up a good fight, but was now running a little low on power.

"Oh… what's the matter little Tiger!" mocked JP, "Cat your tongue… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"GRR… DAMN!" growled Andrew as he check his screen, "I could use some help here!"

"On my way!" said Athrurn.

"Come back here you!" snapped Koichi as he chase the Hovercraft down, until he joined up with JP.

"Hey-Hey! Just in time to help me scratch this cat." He said.

"Oh no you don't" said Athurun. "Red Dragon… Dragon-mode!" The Zord changed back and as it was a dragon, unleashed a blinding fiery breath.

"Whoa… it's too bright!" said Koichi.

"I… I can't see!" added JP shielding his eyes.

"Andrew there is a way you can take out them both." Said Athurun, "I'm sending you the information now."

There on Andrew's screen were more blue prints to the Tigerzord, which showed that it could combine with the Thunder assault Tem to become the Mega Tigerzord.

"Good thinking kid!" he said, "Here goes…" he activated two switches at once, "MEGAZ TIGERZORD… POWER UP!"

The Warrior Tiger combined with the lion, as it's shoulder pads, and back amour, the Unicorn an Griffon as the legs, and the fire Bird as a special bow.

"Awesome!" said Andrew, seeing that his power was fully recovered. "Okay kid… I'll take it from here… go help the others!"

Athurun agreed, and flew off in his Dragon.

"Come on Koichi, Lets' give him all we got!" yelled JP.

"Yeah!"

Both Megazords fired all their death charges, but Andrew just made Mega Tigerzord walk right though the blasts.

"What the…!" snapped JP, "Two against one, and were losing?"

"You mean Two against One, and you've lost!" said Andrew. "Aiming Firebird Claw!"

The Mega Tigerzord held up it's hand with the glowing Firebird on it, "READY… FIRE!" and launched it!

Koichi stepped his Megazord in front of the Dino Thunder with it's shield at the ready. "I'll protect you JP!" he said.

"But Koichi… you'll be killed!" cried JP.

Actually… the Flaming bird flew so fast and furiously, that it went straight through and sliced both Megazord's in two!

"ON THE OTHER HAND…!"

Both the Zords fell over sideways and… **_KABLAM… KABOOM… _**They were gone.

"And the moral is… never step on a Cat's tail, because that cat may just be a Tiger!"


	18. The Eternal's last stand!

**PHASE SEVENTEEN**

The Ultrazord, and Shogun Megazords were all that were left, and the plant was almost ready to blow.

"_Eternal come in!" _said Mwu over the radio, _"All hands Prepare to abandon ship by teleportation."_

"Teleportation?" said Murrue, "But the Eternal doesn't have a transporter device!"

"It will not require one…" said Ms. Jule, "All they require is to lock onto our position's and transport us."

Nobody on the crew understood any of that at all, but packed up all their personal belongings.

Once their bags had all been packed, The first priority was to get the Civilians off the ship, and since only six could be transported at a time… it would take awhile.

Meanwhile… it gave Ultrazord a perfect chance to target the ship and blast it to pieces.

"Charge all weapons…!" said Ken. "Get ready…!"

"No…!" cried Sai and he quickly changed Tor to its warrior mode and positioned it directly up at the front of the Ultrazord.

"Get out of our way!" snapped Kari.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Sai, "Face it… you're outnumbered now. Make it easier and give up while you still can!"

"Up yours." Snapped Yolei, "We came here to kill you guys and that's just what we'll plan to do."

"And once our lasers are fully charged, we shall emerge victorious!" added Ken.

"No… Surrender now!" said Sai, "Otherwise… I'll have no choice but to kill you all right here and now."

Yzak sweat dropped, "Are you nuts!" he yelled. "Don't do it!"

Sai didn't move, "Forget it, Yzak!" he said, "I'm fed up to the teeth with all these murders, and battles."

"Innocent people are getting hurt, and lives are being ruined… I won't allow this to happen anymore."

His lasers were already at full, so he I had to do was pull the trigger. "I'll kill you guys… I mean it!"

Ken and the girls just chuckled, "Go ahead; Kill us!" said Ken, "But… I'm sure you're well aware that if you fire at that close range, you'll blow yourself up as well!"

Sai did know that, and the very thought that he could be destroyed along with them made him scared, but he stood his post, protecting the ship.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Titan Megazord was still at it with the Shogun Megazord. "It's no use…" cried Kira, "He's too strong… I'm running out of power!"

Finally… Takuya had the Titan Megazord down on its knees. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Isn't this a shame!" he laughed.

"You came so close to beating us, but you see… we Super Naturals always rise over coordinators."

On the Astro Mega ship, Kira's Shipmates had just seated themselves on the bridge.

Lacus looked out the view port and saw Shogun Megazord's sword charging up. "KIRA…!" she cried.

"Say good bye, kid!" Shouted Takuya.

His sword was only an inch away from hitting Kira, when strange blasts shot Takuya off the spot.

"What the!"

Kira looked up and saw a combination of two Megazords that he only saw their blueprints… these were it.

The Mega Voyager, and the Mega Winger, combined together to forum… WINGED MEGA VOYAGER… but who were piloting them?

"_Hey Kid… you okay?"_ asked a familiar voice.

"Mwu?" asked Kira.

"Don't worry kid… we'll get you out of there" Andrew in the Mega winger, as he swooped down and picked up the Titan Megazord.

"We got to move fast," said Mwu pointing at the power plant, "That baby's going to blow!"

"Right… Mega Winger, Separate, to Ship-mode!" said Andrew. "Once his Megazord transformed he helped Kira up to the Astro Mega ship.

"In case you're wondering… she's alright!" said Andrew.

Kira Sighed in relief.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" snapped Takuya running to try and grab the Megazord's legs.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Mwu. As he used his Megazord's bazooka blaster to shoot him down from his jump.

"AAAAHHHH…!

CRASH… Takuya fell right in through the roof of the power plant, and a whole bunch of rubble fell on top of him.

"Got to love it!" joked Mwu. "Alright everyone… let's get out of here!" said Mwu.

Athurun agreed. After he retrieved his other Thuderzords from the abandoned Tigerzord, He Hopped them all on his hover craft, and used powerful crane lines to give Cagali a lift.

"Women and children first." He joked.

"Athurun…!" Said Cagali

Finally, the Eternal was still in mid air, but with no hands aboard. Everyone had been safely transported to the other two ships.

Only Tor, and the Mega Voyager were left on the ground holding Ultrazord where it was.

Kari turned on her communicator. "General… this is a code red!" she cried.

"_Yes Kari, I see that!" _I said over the radio, _"You and the others are to use the emergency transporter and get out there… and that's an order."_

"_I'll not have any more of my best fighters shot down."_

Kari agreed and transported herself out of there at once. "KARI… WAIT!" cried Ken, but she was already gone.

"_Ken, Yolei… GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" _I shouted over the radio, _"If you dare defy me, don't you dare come back!"_

Yolei looked at Ken, and he agreed with her. Yolei smashed the radio with her fist.

"What the Hell are you two doing!" snapped Sai, "Do you want to be killed!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Yolei, "We're not going anywhere… UNTIL ONE OF US IS DESTROYED!"

**_Aboard the Astro Mega ship…_**

The Archangel Crew were on the bridge, which was actually twice the size of their old bridge.

"Admiral… All essential Megazords have been brought onboard." Said Kauzi. "The pilots are all safe."

Lacus wiped the tears of fright fro, her eyes, but they came right back when Kira came onto the bridge.

"Kira…!" she ran over to him, Kira took her in his arms and twirled her around.

"_Kira… Kira…!"_

Kira picked Haro off his shoulder, "Nice to see you too, Mr. Pink!" he said with a smile.

Murrue smiled, "Signal the return flares, we're taking off!" she said.

"Yes, Mame." Said Mir, and she fired the colorful flares.

Andrew saw the flares, and went back to fetch the Mega Voyager, "Ready…?" he asked.

"Lets do it!"

Their Megazords combined back into the Winged Mega Voyager, and headed back the ship.

"Sai…" said Mwu, "You know what to do?"

"Yes Sir!" said Sai, "Cannons armed and ready!"

He began to move Tor away, and aim it's lasers up at the Eternal overhead. "Admiral… Now!" he cried as he hit the fire switch.

At that instant his body disappeared as if it were being digitized.

"LASERS FIRE!" snapped Ken, and Ultrazord fired all it's weapons and blew Tor to smithereens, but Sai was reported already safe aboard the Astro Mega ship.

"Damn, We didn't get him!" cried Ken.

Suddenly, Yolei let out a scream of fright. Not only was Ultrazord completely out of power, but the saw it coming…

Since the Eternal was no more a use to them, Murrue allowed Sai to shoot it down at just the right angle, and now the burning ship was crashing down onto them.

The Ultrazord began blowing up, outside and inside, and in the midst of the rocking about, Ken's helmet and Goggles fell off.

"Yolei…!"

"Ken…!" cried Yolei throwing her helmet off, and jumping into Ken's arms.

Ken blinked in the bright light, "I… I can see!" he sobbed. "I CAN SEE!"

"Oh Ken…!" cried Yolei, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Yolei."

They shared one final kiss as Ultrazord Exploded, and to ensure that no survivors would make it out.

"Loengirns… FIRE!" said Murrue.

The Astro Mega ship fired its much larger Neutron blasts, and destroyed what was left of the Eternal.

Even though there was no one on board it, everyone stood up and saluted as if someone important was dying.

The Eternal may not have been too much, but it was still a Damn fine ship, whose name would live on throughout the ages.


	19. Captured!

**PHASE EIGHTEEN**

As soon as it cleared, and the two Megazords had docked, it was time to get the Hell out of there.

"Time until Plant detonation!" asked Murrue.

"57 seconds Admiral." Said Cagali

"All hands, prepare for acceleration launch." Said Murrue.

Mir sounded the launch stations and turned on the intercom, _"Attention, Attention all Personal!" _she said.

"_All hands stand by for Launch into space. All Civilian personal to proceed to the Main barracks and apply safety harnesses."_

Everyone aboard the ship had strapped themselves down in almost not time at all.

Once Ms. Jule had given the okay sign, "All personal ready for launch." Said Mir.

Everyone on the Bridge strapped in their seats, and the Engines roared to life.

"On your mark, Admiral…" said Kauzi.

Murrue nodded and picked up her intercom radio. _"Five seconds…" _she said, _"Four… Three… Two… One… ZERO!"_

"FRING ONE AND TWO!" cried Kauzi, and everyone was thrown back into their seats as the ships started to accelerate up the blues.

While back in the plant…

Flames about the size of tanks burst everywhere as Takuya climbed out of his Busted Shogun Megazord.

He was trapped, no way out, and no hope of contacting me, but he had no need to…

He found Kari there waiting for him. Actually, it was only a transmitted projection of her.

"Oh Kari…" he coughed, "So glad you've come! Tell the Transporter to beam me up… you have to hurry… This plant is set… To Self-Destruct in 30 seconds."

Kari just smiled wickedly at him, "What a pity!"

Takuya's eyes widened, "What… but… I--!"

"You're a disgrace, Takuya!" replied Kari, "General Mykan himself said that he has no use for incompetence like you. You're nothing but a failure, and you've lost your last battle!"

"You didn't kill any of enemy forces, you let them get away with powerful objects, and you lost more of our fighters… and you No what that means…"

"Three Strikes and you're Out!…_End Transmission_; HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She vanished and was gone.

"ARGH… NO… KARI WAIT… COME BACK HERE… KARIIIIIIII…!"

…_3 …2 …1… **"00" **_

**_KABLAM! _**The power plant, and Takuya were blown sky high.

**_Back in Space…_**

The Astro Mega ship, and the Delta Ship had made it in one piece, and now they could drop off the Civilians at the Lunar base on the moon, and then go after me.

The ship sure was different. I was much larger than The Archangel, or the Eternal put together, and it even came with artificial Gravity which they could activate at will.

Mir was trying to raise the Megazord pilots over the radio "Captain La Fllaga… Commander. Waltfield… Commander. Jule!"

"It's no use Admiral, they aren't responding." She said.

Murrue was getting a little worried. Mwu should have reported in by now, but sensors detected he was no where in the Megazord launch bay.

Suddenly… Kazui received a distress call from the Delta ship. "Sai, and Yzak say the civilians have all been ambushed and taken into custody."

Next… Lacus noticed that the security cameras in a few sectors had gone out of commission. "What is going on here!" snapped Murrue.

Suddenly, he alarms sounded, "Admiral… Intruders on board." Said Athurun, "They're… just outside, Mame."

Everyone turned to the door as Tai and his group burst in through the doors with armed weapons, and right behind them all was me.

We finally met face-to-face!

Murrue stood up with her hands in the air, and soon they all found themselves being marched up the corridors

**_In the sickbay_**…

The Coordinators were separated from the Naturals, Lacus held close to Kira, scared out of her head.

Cagali tried to move closer to Athurun, but Sora had gun aimed at her, "One move and you're dead." She growled.

There, strapped in two beds were Mwu, and Andrew. Both of them looked as though they were beaten up with crowbars. Andrew was knocked out, and Mwu had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Thank goodness you guys alright…" said Mwu. "Now it looks like we face Justice as it is."

"Mwu…" cried his wife.

I walked over to his bed, looked him deep in the eyes, and said loudly, "And every turn you demonstrate the Necessity for your demise!"

"Leave him alone!" snapped Kira.

I turned my look to him, "You… a coordinator, wish to save the life of this Natural?" I asked.

Kira nodded, "Yes… I do!"

I walked over to him and looked him deep in the eyes. "Then tell me… why protect a Natural, when all Coordinators do is wreak havoc and destruction on them all?"

Kira Just stood there silent as the airless environment outside.

"I thought so!" I said, "You're all the same, you blasted Coordinators. All you want to do is kill and conquer to those that seem equal to you."

"That's a lie and you know it!" snapped Lacus, "I may among them, but I'm no killing machine."

I just whipped out a Taser, and gave her a nasty shock in the neck. "Liar… You worked on the side of ZAFT, which makes you as guilty a Patrick Zala for all the things he did to me and my people."

Then I cast look at Athurun, "And You… his spawn. You were very lucky to be in school on that day I killed your mother, or I'd have killed you as well."

Athurun's anger was boiling inside of him, if only the guns weren't aimed at him, he'd probably try and jump on me.

"As for all of you…" I said casting my sight on Murrue and the others. "I never thought I'd see the day when my own kind, Naturals, would turn against their own kind."

"We have done nothing of sort, General!" said Murrue, "But this rage you have on Coordinators has lead to the deaths of many innocent people."

"I agree…" said Cagali, "You're killing Innocent people without even giving them a chance."

"Hmm… mm… mm… mm! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Give them a chance, why should I?" I asked.

"What about my people? We're they given a chance at the hands of these… Coordinators?"

Everyone stood silent.

"I thought so." I said, "It's been over Thirty years since Coordinators killed my family. I've been alone, I've been miserable, and downright enraged!"

"My Parents… My Siblings… My Wife, Karin, and our six month old daughter, Erika! She wasn't even a year old, and He killed them all!"

"Well now that he's gone, I'm going to finish up what that war left behind and get rid of anyone who was involved."

"We Naturals will once again make the Earth our own world!"

"Lieutenant. Izzy Izumi!" I said.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Hardwire the Reactor-Cores on both ships to overload. I would like to blow these trouble vehicles and all their occupants to dust!"

Everyone let their jaws drop in shock. "You can't do that…" cried Murrue, "There are civilians on the Delta Ship."

"Yes, such a pity to." I replied, "Still… I shall not give them a far too simple death."

"Sora…"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Open an Oxygen-seal on the Delta ship, but send Takato and his team there to guard in suits until the implosion is imminent."

Something inside Kira and Athurun snapped, "YOU SON OF A…"

They tried to jump on me, but Tai and Mimi countered them with their Tasers and forced them back in line.

"What shall we do with them, Sir?" asked Tai.

"Leave these two here…" I said pointing at Andrew and Mwu, who were now both out of it. "And as for these pests…"

"Release them… Into Space!"


	20. Operation: Split up

**PHASE NINTEEN**

As Takato and Henry marched the crew down the corridor to the airlocks the computers already viewed the same message.

"_**Core-Overload… Emergency Shutdown Overwritten… Core Implosion estimated in Ten Minutes!"**_

That was bad… it meant that they couldn't shut down the core by radio beam, or by computer, and because the two ships were linked together, if the Astro Mega ship exploded, the Delta ship would go with it.

Not that it mattered anyway, The Crew had had reached the Airlock bay near the edge of the ship… Almost ready to be tossed out into the Nothingness of Space, with no suits on.

"Well, Kira… looks like this is it!" Athurun said Softly, "Friends throughout the ages we'll be now."

The girls had tears of woe in their eyes, even Murrue, who also had anger mixed into her eyes.

No… Kira wasn't going to let this happen. He started Athurun Dead in the eyes. "Maybe it's time you thought positively… You Thick headed ZAFT Boy!"

"Kira…!" snapped Lacus and Cagali.

Athurun looked straight at Kira, "You what!" he asked sounding offended, but he caught the twinkle in Kira's eye… just play along.

"You're starting to act like we were when we enemies." Snapped Kira, "You Back stabbing Murderer."

Athurun winked, showing he was playing along. "Ohh… Right!" He said angrily. "Well how does it feel Kira Yamato, was it worth you siding with the Earth forces!"

"Shut up!" growled Kira.

Henry opened the inner door to the airlock and ushered them both inside, as the first ones to go, but right after that, the boys broke into a fist fight.

Kira Shoved Athurun into the wall, and then both boys winked at each other at the long pipe that was behind Kira.

Athurun gave him a huge shove towards the other wall; Kira grabbed the pipe but instead of going for Athurun he spun round quickly and bashed Henry clean in the head knocking him into the Airlock.

Athurun quickly ran towards Takato and tackled him to the ground, after Mir and Kazui stripped him of his weapons, Lacus and Cagali threw him into the airlock too.

"Ms. Murrue… NOW!" cried Kira.

Murrue nodded and shut the Airlock trapping Takato and Henry, and then opened the outer door sucking them into Space. Luckily they still had their suits on.

"You guys, that was awesome." Said Mir.

"You should have seen Kira, in gym class at prep school!" said Athurun.

They all shared a good laugh, but then Cagali called their attention to the screen that showed the Barracks on the Delta Ship. All the Civilians inside were suffocating, including Ms. Jule and Sai.

"_**Core-Overload… Emergency Shutdown Overwritten… Core Implosion estimated in Nine Minutes!"**_

They may have escaped custody, but they were nowhere near out of the woods yet. "Let's go!" cried Kira.

**_Meanwhile in the sick bay_**…

I had typed into the main ops to jam the door to the Barracks on the Delta Ship, so none of the civilians had a chance to get out.

"General…!" said Matt, "You're transport is ready for departure!"

My crew and I headed out of the sickbay, leaving Mwu and Andrew to lay their, colder than ice.

**_Meanwhile_**…

"_**Core-Overload… Emergency Shutdown Overwritten… Core Implosion estimated in Eight Minutes!"**_

Kira and friends made it up to the bridge and armed themselves heavily, but Shutting down the core proved to be difficult.

Cagali tried the computer again, and again, "It's no good!" she said "The Memory checksum is invalid, and Core systems hardware are damaged!"

"Admiral… what are we going to do?" asked Kauzi, "What can we do?"

"The only thing we can do!" said Murrue, and after a short brief, the crew split up into separate groups.

Kira and Lacus were assigned to get the core and shut it down Manually.

Athurun, Cagali, and Kauzi were assigned to find the valve to the Oxygen seal and shut it off before the Civilians ran out of air.

Murrue assigned herself to get to the Delta Ship Barracks and wedge the door open in case Athurun's team failed.

Mir was to stay on the Bridge and direct Kira and Lacus to the core, and to look after the ships pilots.

As for them, Murrue assigned the pilots to use the ship's Simulations and practice driving… She had an idea for later… if there would even be a later.

With all that settled, they split up.

Kira and Lacus ran down the corridors. _"Okay… listen up!" _said Mir over Kira's radio._ "When you reach Level-C, Hallway number five, go to weapon storage, second n the left through the passage."_

"_It leads to a system of utility corridors through the bowels of the ship."_

"Right… we're on our way." Said Kira.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Athurun's group made it up to the entrance point of the main ops where the valve to Delta's Barracks was.

The problem was, they saw two more of Takato's guards in the room watching over the controls.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Murrue had safely made it aboard the Delta Ship, but was finding it hard to sneak past all the guards.

Suddenly, she hear the pipes above her clang together, she look up and saw Yzak. "Admiral… Well at least one of us made it out."

"Ensign. Jule?" asked Murrue, "What are you doing up there on the ceiling?"

Yzak hopped down from the ceiling and told her that he managed to fool the guards by playing Double-Agent.

Murrue assigned him to follow her, as he knew more of the ship than she did, and help her in her mission.

**_Meanwhile…_**

The ship pilots were getting better and better at the feel of their simulated steering.

It turned out that the Astro Mega Ship, as well as the Delta ship had the exact same speed capabilities as my ship did.

Not to mention, the ships could connect together, the Delta ship on top of Astro Mega, and become even more powerful.

But, those weren't the only thing they discovered…

**_Meanwhile…_**

My ship was standing still just outside, about five-hundred yards from the other two ships.

I wanted to have a front row seat when those vehicles blew up, and those pests put out of my misery… However, Tai came onto the bridge with bad news.

"General…!" he said, "We have just received word that Admiral Ramius, her command crew, and the coordinators have escaped custody!"

"What…!" I snapped, then I saw Takato and Henry on the view screen. They were outside and wanted in.

"Find them!"

"But, Sir…" said Tai, "You are aware that the core implosion is becoming imminent."

"I know that, Stupid… We can use the transporter, now do as your told… AND FIND THEM!

"Yes, Sir!"


	21. Suicidal risks

**PHASE TWENTY**

Lacus and Kira made it the halfway point on their journey to the core, and now they were stuck again, starring five crawlspaces in front of them.

"Okay, Mir which way do we go now?" he asked.

"_Enter the passage Second to your left, continue straight 15 meters, but watch out there will be a slight drop."_

Kira let Lacus in first, and guarded her from behind. Finally they stopped at the step slope-drop before them.

"Go on Lacus… you can do it."

But Lacus was trembling in fear, "I'm not sure of this Kira." She said, "I've never taken such a drop before… I don't think I can do it."

Kira held his fiancée's hand, "Then WE can do it." He said. "Lacus, you are a coordinator after all, soon you'll learn to face fear and do something brave."

Lacus pecked Kira's cheek, and they both jumped down the pipe together, and not a moment too soon… or they would have been shot from behind by Takato and Henry who just came back.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Murrue and Yzak found the entrance to the Barracks, and when they looked inside, they did not like what they saw.

"Their dying!" cried Yzak.

Yzak's Mother was holding her neck choking while trying to breathe. Sai's suit had run out of oxygen. Worst of all, some of the Civilians in that room were just little kids.

They had to get them out of there and fast.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Athurun's gang was still stuck with no way to get past those guards. "We've Got to turn off that valve." Cried Athurun, "Their Oxygen's almost gone."

Suddenly, Kazui had a plan. "What if I go in first." He said holding his stolen gun, "I'll create a distraction and hold the guards back long enough for you two to find the valve and get clear."

Their eyes widened, "Kazui… that's suicide!" said Cagali.

"It won't matter that much." Replied Kazui, "I'm a goner in any case. So if I'm going to die, I'd rather go as a hero than a coward."

He was about to run in, when Athurun stopped him, "Hold on… I think I have an idea." He said.

"To the transporter room!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Murrue and Kazui were still at it, trying to wedge the door open, but it was locked up pretty tight.

"It's not working, Admiral." Cried Yzak as they tugged on the pipe, "We're not getting anywhere."

"Keep… trying, Ensign!" groaned Murrue, "We're going to make it!"

"Not without us you're not." Came a familiar voice. It was Mwu, followed by Andrew.

How they got out of their problem didn't matter, the point was they were there to help now.

"Ready… on three!" said Andrew, "THREE!"

They all tugged on the pipe hard, and the door did wedge open, but it wasn't enough to wedge it open all the way.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kira and Lacus ran down the hallway. "Okay Mir, What now?" Kira asked.

"_You'll want to take a left…" _said Mir _ "…and then you… Uh oh!"_

"Uh oh?" Asked Kira.

"Why would she inquire that?" added Lacus, but then they saw why. The Hallway ahead of them had crushing walls that each that went in one of all four directions.

Lacus hid behind Kira, frightened as a cat. "Mir… what the Hell is this!" he asked impatiently.

"_Mykan must have added these for emergency uses!"_ answered Mir.

"Well how are we to get through them!" cried Lacus.

Mir fiddled with the controls and found that I had locked the code to stopping the mechanisms for the walls.

"_Hey I found something_…" she said. She tried the controls and the walls seemed to slow down a bit. _"That's all I can do!"_

It didn't matter even if the walls had slowed down a little, Lacus refused to move an inch towards the life threatening devices.

"I could handle the drop, I could handle the running from guards, but I absolutely refuse to do this!" she yelled.

Just then, Takato and Henry made it around the hallway, "There they are, Get them!"

They armed their guns, but not fast enough. Kira had whipped out his pistol and shot Takato in the arm, and Henry in the chest!

At least one of them was down, but Lacus still refused to enter the crushing maze.

At least until Mr. Pink hopped out from her blouse. "_Haro… Haro…"_

And he hopped right into the maze barely missing the walls.

"Mr. Pink, come back here…!" cried Lacus as she run in after him.

Kira couldn't help but smirk, "Well what do you know, the little guy can be helpful." He said to himself, as he ran in after them.

In almost no time, all three of them reached the other side of the maze without even a scratch on themselves.

"I really don't approve of Mykan's design!" said Lacus.

Takato shook himself awake, and when he saw that Henry was dead he rushed into the maze himself. "I'll get you Bastards for that!" he yelled.

While up on the bridge, Mir saw him run in, "Oh no you don't!" she snickered, and turned off the Slowing system to the maze.

Takato made it halfway across, "I'm going to get you…!" he yelled, his toe barley reached the outside of the maze when he was squished by on of the fast going walls.

His blood splattered everywhere, a good thing Kira and Lacus were already out of sight… not far from the core now.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Athurun and company made it to the transporter deck, "I sure hope this works." He said fiddling with the controls.

The two guards were still at their post, until suddenly they felt something tickling their bodies… they were disappearing.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves in the Hangar bay with angry Thunderzords staring them down.

Athurun's gang shared a good laugh as the zords began chasing them all over the place.

"It's the simplest things in life you treasure." Said Kazui. He and Athurun shared a high-five, and then Kauzi went to the door to see of the coast was clear.

Athurun stared into Cagali's eyes, "Don't I get anything from you?" he asked playfully.

"Just this…" said Cagali as she threw her arms around her fiancée and kissed him hard and deeply.

"Uh… guys…" said Kauzi sounding a little disgusted, "Can you do that after we do our job!"

Athurun and Cagali snapped their Fingers, "Oh, Right… the Civilians!"

The raced back to the control room, and shutdown the valve to the barracks, which stopped the Oxygen from escaping.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Yzak's gang were still at the door when they noticed the pressure was normalizing.

As soon as the air was back to normal the door opened automatically. Even though it was really Athurun's group who saved them, the Civilians all gave Murrue and her group a round of applause.

Yzak saw his mother at the doorway and approached her, "Mother… are you alright?" he asked.

She was about to answer him when… BANG… right through the chest.

"MOTHER!" cried Yzak.

They looked from behind, and saw Rika who had shot Ms. Jule with her last bullet.

Mwu whipped out his pistol and shot her back, but it didn't matter. Yzak's mother was bleeding very badly. The crew gather in shock of their dying Commander.

Tears running down his face, Yzak held his mother in his arms "Mother… Please speak to me!"

Ms. Jule was barely able to keep her eyes open, "Y… zak!" she squeaked.

"Mother…?"

"Dry those eyes, son… it's still improper for a soldier to… to…"

"Shh… don't speak, Mother. save your strength."

Ms. Jule had tears in her eyes too, "Son… listen to me." She peeped. "You are not… a solider fighting for ZAFT… nor the Earth Alliance."

"You… are just fighting for… for… what is right! I'm proud of you Yzak… I… Love… you… SON… Ugh!"

She shut her eyes and she stopped breathing. "Mother…!" sobbed Yzak. "NO!"

Some of the Civilians began to softly cry, as Yzak lay his mother's body down.

"Mykan…!" he growled, "I swear… I'll get Revenge for my Mother… IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"


	22. Jousting like Knights

**PHASE TWENTY-ONE**

The Red alert sounded as the core Implosions was now only seconds away.

Kira and Lacus burst into the core room. "Okay Mir, How do we shut this down?" Kira Asked.

"_Just push that Blue button in the center of the room." _Said Mir.

"_**Core Implosion… Estimated in 20 seconds!"**_

Lacus raised the cover off the switch and Kira pressed it, but the Timer didn't stop.

Kira pounded the button again and again, but still nothing. "Mir… it's not working…" he cried.

No Response…

"Mir… Miriallia?"

**_Up on the Bridge_**…

Mir was double slapping one of the pilots again, and again, for accidentally spilling his water on Mir's radio shorting it out.

"You Dummy… You clot…!"

**_Back in the core_**…

"_**Core Implosion Estimated in Ten Seconds!"**_

This was it… nothing left to do.

Kira looked deeply into Lacus' eyes, "Lacus… I… I will always Love you!" he whispered.

A tear rolled down her Cheek. "Oh, Kira… Kira!" she cried as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Kira Shut his eyes tightly ready for the big BANG… but the bang never came! No flames, no sparks, not even a quake.

Kira and Lacus looked down, and saw the timer had stopped on ONE. They found out that I had programmed it to do that to scare people.

Nonetheless, the core was shut down.

"We did it!" cried Lacus, as she and Kira hugged each other in a sign of relief, and when they separated… they took an emergency doorway out of the room.

**_Meanwhile… on my ship_**…

The Crew didn't understand why the Ships didn't explode, but then Tai and Sora found out why.

"Sir…!" cried Tai.

"What Now?" I snapped as I walked over to Sora's computer.

"Look for yourself, Sir." She said angrily. "The Core detonation program on the Mega ship has been Aborted."

"Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!" I growled. "Arm all missiles with warheads, and target the two ships…. TEAR THEM APART!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

All the Groups met up with each other, Murrue ordered all best Megazords to stand by for Launching, and for the rest of the crew to join her on the bridge.

With the Civilians holding the Guards as hostages, they all split up.

Once onto the bridge, every took their positions. "Heat Source Detected." Said Kazui. "Their Warhead Missiles from, Mykan!"

"Quickly… link both ship up and Activate the energy Force fields on both ships!" said Murrue.

"Delta Plasma amour engaged." Said Sai!

"Alright pilots… Charge up engines, see if we can lose the Missiles!" said Murrue.

"Yes, Mame!"

They fired the ships rockets, and zoomed away having the Missiles follow them close behind, but that's as far as they could get.

**_Meanwhile… on my ship_**…

"Thrust ahead… Full!" I said, "After them!"

Now my ship was going after them as well.

**_On the Astro Mega Ship_**…

The Ship was still way ahead of my missiles, but Murrue suddenly had an idea… the missiles only chased after heat…

"Men, can you get the missiles to come closer to us?" she asked.

"Closer!" asked the Lead Pilot, and the Rest of the crew stared at Murrue with looks of shock.

Suddenly… they caught on to her plan. "How close do you want it Admiral?"

They slowed down a bi and let the missiles get a little closer to them, but still to far away to do anything as long as they kept moving.

**_Meanwhile… on my ship_**…

The computer Screens were all going static!

"General… I've lost them!" cried Mimi, "The Plasmatic amour on their ships is disrupting our instruments!"

I was turned and floated back to my seat, Angry as a Volcano.

"Wait…" replied Mimi, "I see something!" At that moment, the screen was clear again. "Yes… There they are!"

"Helmsmen… Get back on their tail!" I said.

"I can't, Sir!" said Tai.

"What! Why not?"

He pointed out the view port, "Because… they're coming right at us!"

I clenched my fists tight. "Launch all Megazords… and Fire at will!"

Matt sounded Launch stations, and the pilots boarded their Megazords.

"_Takeru Takashi… Shadow Force Megazord, Mode-Red… Launching!"_

The Time Force and Time Shadow combined into one, and headed out.

"_Hikari Kaymiya… Omega Megazord… Heading out!"_

With her Time Shadow Megazord in TK's hand, Kari took Yolei's old zord.

"_Cody Hida… Ninja-Falcon Megazord… Away!" _

Once the Three Megazords were out, My ship began to fire more missiles at the other ships.

**_On the ships_**…

The Line of fire did hit the ship, but because the amour was still up, they didn't take any damage, but it did still rock the ship about.

"We're getting hammered Admiral!" said Kauzi, "Return fire?"

"No!" cried Murrue, "Divert all available energy to the amour, and Launch all Megazords!"

"_Mwu La Fllagga…" "…and Andrew Waltfield… Winged Mega Voyager… Launching!"_

"_Kira Yamato… Titan Megazord… Here I come!"_

"_Athurun Zala… Thunder Megazord, Assult mode… Launching!"_

The shields were lowered just long enough for the Megazords to get clear and engage battle with the others.

Kira dealt with Kari… "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched. "FOR DAVIS!"

"Come and Get it!" snapped Kira, and his eyes began glowing as his Megazord withdrew its sword.

Kari's Megazord raised its spear and began counted all of Kira's slashes.

Andrew and Mwu dealt with TK… as they all were using fused Megazords.

"Hee… hee… hee… two isn't always better than one!" said TK, "FIREING LASER NETS!"

The Megazord fired the two cannons on it's back, and shot out a green laser net trapping the M.W.V in it.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… what do say to that!"

"Do it Mwu!" said Andrew

"Right!" said Mwu as he tugged on the joysticks, and the Megazord broke out of the net.

"WHAT!" snapped TK

"You're right… Two isn't always better than one!" said Andrew.

"But this isn't one of those times!" added Mwu, and he fired the Bazooka which hit TK full force.

"ARGHHHHH…!" TK tumbled backward a bit and then drew his sword. "GRAAAAAAAH….!"

And Athurun went for Cody!

Since Athutun's Megazord was too big and Heavy to fit on the hovercraft all at once, The Zords just rode separately on either side of it.

"Here I come…!" snapped Cody. "ROCKETS AWAY!"

His Megazord fired four small rockets, but Athurun was able to spin his craft like a Daredevil pilot, and evade them.

"Fire Unicorn, and Griffon beams… Now!" he cried. The Unicorn and Griffon Thunderzords Fired, but as Cody's zord was a Ninja, he too had flying speed.

"Hmm… Impressive!" he said, "But it won't save you, Coordinator!"

"Try me…!" said Athurun… and his eyes glowed too.


	23. Returning the Favour

**PHASE TWENTY-TWO**

While the Megazords were at each other, the ships were still heading straight for each other like Knights in a joust.

My ship was still firing at them, and now their shield was going down, but was still strong.

"Admiral… I have Mykan on Seta Frequency!" cried Mir.

"On Screen!" said Murrue.

My face appeared on the telecom, _"How Adorable…" _I said, _"After all that's happened, you still want to play War with me!"_

"Mykan's ship accelerating to Warp Ten!" cried Lacus.

"Accelerate to Warp 12!" replied Murrue.

Now the two ships were moving even faster towards each other. My ship still firing, and their shields getting weaker.

I stared Murrue dead in the eyes over the screen "Let me remind you, Murrue Ramius… I am both, a Genius, and a General!"

"This War will come to an end, with me and my kind as the victor, and if you are counting on me to blink… then you are making a DEADLY mistake!"

Murrue stared me back, "Well let me tell you something, Mykan!" she snapped. "It doesn't take a good soldier to recognize a bad one!"

"You windy old Hack!"

"Amour almost gone, Admiral!" cried Kauzi, but Murrue told them to keep going at me.

"You Fool…!" I growled. "You failed to realize that with your amour gone… My Ship will tear through yours like Tissue Paper!"

Now it was time for Murrue to put her plan into action, "And what you failed to realize… Is our ship is Dragging your missiles right back at you!"

I looked on ahead, and SAW THEM…!

"OH… NO!" I screamed, "EVADE… EVADE!"

But it was too late…

The ships quickly and sharply turned around and let my own missiles attack the ship from all sides.

The ship began blowing up on the inside, and my crew had, had it, but I wasn't giving up. I quickly boosted out of my chair and ran form a hidden chamber.

As the ship began to break up, the Megazords I had launched began to spark along with it.

"THE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP…!" cried TK

"WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOWN!" cried Cody

"DAVIS… HOLD ON… I'M ON MY WAY!" screamed Kari.

Since those Megazords drew their power from my ship, if the ship goes, they go.

The other Megazords and the two ships zoomed away quickly form the burring messes… and then…!

**_!KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAM...KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The ship was gone, and the Three enemy Megazords with it. Everyone on board the Astro and Delta Ships went wild with cheering, and the Megazords high-fived each other.

"WE DID IT… WE DID IT!" everyone cried for joy.

Murrue, Lacus, and Cagali wiped the Tears from their eyes, even though they destroyed the ship, it wouldn't have been possible without their men.

"Signal return flares…" said Murrue.

"_No need… we're coming back already."_ Said Mwu over the radio.

The women ran over the monitors. "Athurun… Athurun!" cried Cagali, "I'm so happy for us all."

Athurun winked at her from the screen.

"Oh Kira, I'm so glad you're all safe." Cried Lacus.

"So am I…" said Kira, "I guess that's the last we'll see and hear of General Mykan."

"I WOULDN'T BET ON THAT…!"

The happiness changed to shock as everyone looked out towards the smoke leftover from the ship.

"No… it can't be!" cried Sai. "There… in the smoke!"

Indeed… I had survived, and was now aboard the Biggest Megazord any of them had ever seen… HURRICANE MEGAZORD.

It was stored in very center of my ship the whole time, which made it clear to why my ship was so big. I was able to run to it and activate it's shields before the ship exploded.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You only destroyed My ship, my crew, and all my life's work" I chuckled, "So I'll just return the Favor, and destroy the Earth and ZAFT alliances!"

I pulled the joysticks in the cockpit, and my huge Megazord began flying back towards the Earth.

"AFTER HIM…!" cried Murrue.

The ships and the Megazords charged after me, since my Megazord was so huge, it's speed was only equal to the two ships.

Since the Megazords were still to far away from me. "Quick… try and fire at him!" cried Mwu.

The other Pilots all agreed and charged their blasters to full power... and fired all at once.

The computers in my cockpit detected several energy blasts heading towards me. "Hee… hee… hee… Some people just never learn!" I said.

I turned Hurricane around and let their blasts hit me… but not one of their shots even put a dent in Hurricane Megazord

Instead, using the huge spinning star on the front of the Megazord, I absorbed the blasts like Jellybeans!

"No way…!" cried Athurun.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! One of the first rules… is save your best for last!" I chuckled.

As the Megazords neared me, I didn't even raise a finger, but instead used the spinning star to create a wind blaster, and blew them all away from me.

"Aim Loengrins… FIRE!" cried Murrue.

The Astro Mega ship fired its Loengrins, and the Delta Ship Fired it's proton blasts.

"Oh no you don't!" I sniggered, I placed a disk into a slot and the legs of my Megazord opened wide revealing a missile storage.

"FIRE MISSILES…!"

I fired four armed Missiles which not only countered the blasts, but were breaking right through them.

"EVADE… EVADE!" cried Murrue.

"It's too late Admiral… WE'VE HAD IT!" cried Sai.

Kira and Athrurn's eyes widened. "LACUS…!"

"CAGALI…!"

The blast was only a few more hundred Yards away. When the Winged Mega Voyager stepped in front of the Blast.

Murrue's eyes widened… "NO… NOT AGAIN!" she screamed, "MWU…!"

Suddenly she saw Mwu's body materialize arms in front of her. He was okay "Murrue…" he cried, but then turned to the Megazord.

Lacus had tears in her eyes as she knew what this meant. "NO… MR. WALTFIELD!" she wept.

Suddenly Andrew's face appeared on the screen, "LIKE YOU SAID MWU!" He screamed as he began to burn up, "IT'S HOW YOU MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE… POSIBLE…!"

**_KABLAM…_** The Megazord was gone.

Lacus and buried her face in her hands and cried, while Mwu collapsed to his knees. Remembering what had happened.

It was his idea to sacrifice himself to save Murrue and the ship, but Andrew, all though he was willing to sacrifice himself too, he wouldn't allow that.

Mwu and Murrue were Married, and he wasn't about to let her lose him again.

So had activated the emergency transporter, and teleported Mwu safely onto the Mega ship, allowing Andrew to only Sacrifice himself.

Murrue, had tears in her eyes too, but she didn't feel nearly as bad as her husband, Andrew was almost like a friend to Mwu.

Even though they were from different sides, all they wanted to fight for, was to end all fighting.

"You… Sacrificed himself to save me!" he sobbed. Then he felt his Anger boiling inside him.

"MYKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…!"


	24. Athurun's Theroy!

**PHASE TWENTY-THREE**

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! And another Coordinator bites the dust… Ah, Ha, ha, ha, ha!" I chuckled.

Athurun's heart beat with anger and rage. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, "We will fight you to the last!"

"Don't be stupid, young Athurun!" I said, "You're father said he'd fight to the last… and he lost!"

"The hopeless loser, Patrick. Got what he deserved.. and soon you'll be next, daddy's boy… All you coordinators will be crushed."

With that, I turned Hurricane around and proceeded towards the Earth, "And you're next Naturals… for betraying my kind and siding with these hot less freaks!"

"Quick… Let's go after him!" cried Kira.

"_No Ensign Yamato!" _said Murrue, _"Return to the Delta ship, both of you, now!"_

"But Admiral… he's going to crush all the Earth Alliance buildings!" snapped Kira.

"_Right now there's nothing we can do but warn them about the incoming attack!"_

Kira and Athurun had no choice but to obey…

**_Meanwhile on Earth_**…

The supreme staff at the Earth Alliance Forces had already received word from Murrue, and already had a plan.

The General in command sounded the battle stations alert throughout the entire city.

"_Attention… This is Earth Alliance control tower!" _he said into a radio, _"All personal, stand by for battle stations… All Civilian Personal to remain in their quarters… All vehicles proceed to nearest ramp area!"_

All the cars and trucks in the area proceed onto platforms near the base, and when every last one was docked, and the last Civilian was in their home…

"_Five seconds…" _said the General… _"Four… Three… two… One… Zero!"_

"Tower to power plant, commence Battle stations procedure!"

"_Battles stations… Aye-Aye!"_

All the buildings everywhere slowly began to decent into the ground by elevator platforms.

Soon all the buildings, the ramps, and the base were safely tucked away into an underground shaft, where I wouldn't be able to get to them.

Speaking of which, Hurricane Megazord was now hovering over sector four.

"So… they think they can avoid me, huh?" I said to myself, "Hmm, mm, mm!"

As I proceeded towards the vacant area, my radio began picking up the General's voice. _"Unidentified vessel… you are ordered to stand down!"_

"I shall do no such thing." I answered, "I am General. Mykan Yuki… the greatest Natural in all the Universe."

"It has become clear to me that my own kind does not trust me anymore, therefore I'll have no choice but to kill them all… and then remake them in my vision."

"_You shall do no such thing!" _argued the General, _"Surrender yourself now, or we shall be forced to shoot you down!"_

"Actually… I shall call the shots here…" I said, and then shot my missiles away, "Since you will not oblige by my rules… then I shall enforce you." I said.

"I don't know where those missiles will land… but you have only ten minutes to surrender before they hit… And don't even think about trying to launch any interceptors."

I pressed a switch and aimed the smaller Loengrins on my Megazords leg out to sea.

"Launch any Interceptors, and I shall fire my Loengrins out to sea, creating a massive tidal wave that will wipe out every country within a 2,000 mile radius!"

The people at the base were stumped, either they give up, let the missiles probably take out innocent lives, or let me take out more lives with a wave.

"Make your choice…!" I said.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Astro Mega ship and the Delta ship had finished their Descends and were already on their way to the base.

The coordinators… Murrue, Mwu and Cagali were in the briefing room where Athurun had been studying the Hurricane Megazord, and was hopping he could find some sort of weakness.

Then suddenly, he had it. "Since his Megazord absorbs energy shots, then maybe we can take him out with physical force."

"Athurun… that's brilliant!" said Kira.

"Oh I agree entirely." Added Lacus

"Yeah… uh, there's just one problem…" said Cagali, "That thing is bigger and more powerful than all of our Megazords put together. It'll crush us, no sweat!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Cagali." Said Murrue, "We simply cannot send anymore Megazords out there to be destroyed."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" snapped Yzak, "We got to stop this freak of nature, he killed my mother!"

"Ensign. Jule, please try to control yourself." Snapped Murrue. "I know how you feel of the loss of your mother… we all do, but we just can't go into battle like this."

"What we need, is something big, and bad." Said Mwu, "Something that's roughly the same size as that Megazord."

Yzak remembered, the only two machines that could possibly stand a chance are the Astro and Delta Megazords.

"We could use them… if we actually had them!" said Cagali. That was one of their deepest problems.

Where exactly were those two Megazords? Even if they first needed a way to test out Athurun's theory.

The chain of thought was interrupted when the Astro Ship warned them all about unidentified missiles detected.

They were on a collision course with the ship, and were traveling too fast to evade in time.

"Delta Bridge… fire left hand valiants!" said Murrue.

The lasers fired and destroyed the missile. "Hey… that weren't those Mykan's missiles?" Said Mwu.

They played back the scene and the missiles was indeed launched from Hurricane Megazord.

"_There's two more identical Missiles heading our way." _Cried the pilot. _"Shall we intercept?"_

"Yes… recharge lasers!"

"No wait…!" said Athurun, "Hold your fire."

"Ensign Zala what are you doing?" said Murrue.

"Admiral, trust me… this may very well prove my theory." Said Athurun, "You coming Kira…?"

"Kira shot up, catching on to Athurun's plan."

"Stop right there!" snapped Mwu, "You hear the orders, not Megazords sent into battle.

"But Captain were not sending the Megazords into battle…" said Athurun, "Just hear me out…!"

After he explained his plan, Murrue saw no other option but to let him and Kira go.

"Megazords, you are clear to go!" said Mir.

"Good luck Kira…" said Lacus.

"You too Athurun…" added Cagali.

The boys blushed, and then activated all systems, as the hangar doors opened wide.

"_Kira Yamato… Titan Megazord… Heading out!"_

"_Athurun Zala… Thunder Megazord, Attack-mode… Launching!"_

They were off and flew straight off toward the missiles.


	25. Astro Megazord!

**PHASE TWENTY-FOUR**

"Shall we surrender, Sir." Said one of the soldiers.

"Never." Said the General, "We can't just let this old wind bag order us around."

Suddenly their computers were received a relayed message from Murrue Ramius.

"_We're on our way… and we have devised a plan to see if Mykan has a weakness… just sit tight."_

"Good old, Murrue Ramius!" said the General, "I knew she wouldn't let us down."

Outside… I was growing rather impatient. "You're wasting precious time, Earth Alliance." I said. "You have two more minutes to surrender… or I will--"

I stopped when I looked at my computer, _"What… according to this, two of my Missiles are down… and these two are flying off course!" _I thought.

Suddenly… My computers detected two vessels coming from behind me. It was THEM again.

"Oh... don't you people ever Die!" I snapped.

Mwu, and half the crew took command of the Delta ship, and left Murrue and the other half to stay on the Mega ship.

"Come on you old bucket of bolts…" teased Mwu, "Unless you thin you're getting too old!"

I felt my anger rising… "You'll wish you hadn't said that!" I growled. "HERE I COME!"

I pulled on my joysticks and charged after them, only to have the crew of the Mega Ship tease me.

"Hey… Bolts-boy… we're over here!"

I fired my proton blasts, but the two ships just evaded them. I even grabbed the Star off Hurricane's chest, which actually now used as a Giant Ninja Star.

"Ever play with boomerangs… Fools!" I sniggered. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

I threw the huge star, which the two ships dodged, but when it came back, the Delta's got took some damage.

"Come on Kira, Athurun… hurry!" cried Cagali.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Red Dragon Warrior, and the Titan Megazord were miles away riding on the missile like surfboards.

This allowed Kira and Athurun to drive the Missiles off course, and lure to wherever they wanted.

"Woo-Hoo… some fun huh Kira?" asked Athurun.

What do you know… Kira was actually enjoying it… "Athurun… you amaze me!" he said.

"YE-HAH…!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The two ships couldn't keep dodging me much longer.

Even if Athurun's pan would work, how could they possibly hope to take me down with only half powered ships?

"You're beginning to look a little tired!" I said, "Don't worry… you'll all be resting in Pieces very soon!"

"Shields are almost depleted Admiral!" said Kauzi.

"_We can hold out much longer either." _Said Lacus on the Delta's radio wave.

The two ships dodged one more shot and then their rockets gave out and they softly drifted to the ground.

"Get the rocket systems back online!" cried Murrue.

"Stabilizers, Negative…" cried Sai, "It's no use, we need more power!"

"_Forget more power… we need a Miracle!"_ snapped Mwu.

I steered Hurricane Megazord to just before the tow ships. "Two ships…" I said, "Two ships about to be destroyed!"

I poised the battle star directly over them. "Who wants to go first!" I yelled.

"_YOU DO…!" _came Athurun's voice over the Radio.

I turned around "Huh…!", and saw them both coming at me riding on my own missiles.

"NOW KIRA… NOW!"

Kira nodded, as his made titan Megazord leap back into the air, and Athurun's Red Dragon warrior, jumped onto it's hovercraft.

The Missiles flew straight at me and hit me full force. Athurun's theory was right… Hurricane Megazord couldn't absorb physical force.

When the smoke cleared, the Megazord was hardly damaged that much, but the did notice that a few wires were burning.

"My scanners!" I cried "They are ruined!" and that meant that I could no longer detect the positions of anything, not even where I was.

"You've really done it this time!" I growled. I made the Megazord fly off up to a nearby steel smoke stack.

"What's that old Geezer up to?" said Yzak.

Meanwhile, while I was distracted, The pilots on the Astro ship where explaining something phenomenal to Murrue.

"You're telling me that these two ships are really and truly the Two missing Megazords!" she said sounding both angry and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Admiral… look!"

They showed her the hidden blueprints that Ms. Jule never recovered, The Astro Mega ship and the Delta ship were in fact…

The Astro Megazord… and the Delta Megazord. All that was required to transform them is by all hands on the bridge of each ship give the signal all at once.

"That's not all… once we transform, out powers and fuel will be instantly diverted!" said the Pilot. "We'll be back on our feet in no time!"

"_I heard that!" _said Mwu _"So all this time they were right under our noses… How about that!"_

"Uh… Admiral…!" cried Kazui "Perhaps we should test that out now… LOOK!"

Everyone looked out the window, and saw that I had in fact ripped the smoke stack out of the ground, and Bent it up so it looked just like a sword.

"Time for a little Sword Play!" I said… "But First…"

I fired my Hurricane Loengrins the sea creating a massive tidal wave, which I then used by Hurricane Wind attack to blow it all in one direction.

"That… that wave… It's heading directly for the Main lands!" cried Cagali. "Everything in it's path will be pulverized!"

Suddenly my Megazord turned the other way, and I launched all four missiles, and all my shots in another direction.

"He's doing a two pronged attack!" Cried Mwu. "He'll wipe out so many lives either way!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You're correct, Captain!" I said, "And now… It's time to end this little game with you all for good!"

I slowly began proceeding towards them. "Your orders Admiral?" cried the Main Pilot.

Murrue Hesitated…

"Admiral… Your orders?"

"_Well isn't it obvious…" _said Mwu, _"Come on Murrue… let's make the Impossible Possible!"_

Murrue smiled thoughtfully and stood up. "All hands prepare for Megazord Transformation!"

The Plans were simple...

Kira and Athurun were to use their Megazords and try to stop the blasts and Missiles.

Mwu… would take the Delta Ship and try to stop the Tidal wave, and if possible… drop off the Civilians on the main land where arrangements would be made.

Therefore.. it was up to Murrue and her crew to do battle with me. "You just stay in one piece while I'm gone." Said Mwu. His wife smiled to him on the screen.

"Kira… Athurun…!" cried Cagali.

"Be careful out there… come back to us safely." Added Lacus! The boys smiled an headed off.

After the Delta ship had gone off. "Is everybody ready?" asked Murrue.

"AYE, AYE!" they all said proudly.

"Alright then… Begin Astro Megazord Transformation!"

"_ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER UP!" _cried the crew, which kept them in sync to hitting all their respective transforming switches at the same time.

The Ship began to come back to life, and it's rockets fired. Gently gliding into the air… it began to change it's appearance.

Before long… The Astro Megazord had come into the picture, and stared my Megazord Dead in the face.

"No more Ms. Nice Admiral!"


	26. Delta Megazord to the rescue

**PHASE TWENTY-FIVE**

Thank goodness they all studied the Megazord's main prints in the Power plants, or they wouldn't know of anything that they had.

"Activating Astro Megazord Battle-mode!" said Sai.

"Deploy Shield and Sword at once!" said Murrue.

"Power Sword activated… and Defense shield, up!" said Mir.

A round shield was grasped in the Megazord's right hand and, and it wielded a big sword in it's left hand.

Both it and my Hurricane Megazord stepped forward. "Shall we Tango?" I mocked.

Our Megazords clashed their blades in an all out fight to the death, each time more forceful than the last.

The soldiers in the hidden base couldn't believe this was happening.

**_Meanwhile_**…

"Come on Athurun, hurry!" cried Kira.

"Right behind you!"

The had been following the blasts and the missiles with all their speed, until they could determine their target.

It was a giant Rocky mountain… based near a village that rested at the foot of the trial.

If those shots were to strike the mountain, it would cause a huge avalanche and burry the village alive.

"We've got to stop these things!" cried Kira.

"Yes… and I think I have an idea." said Athurun.

They let the blasts hit the mountain, and indeed they did start a huge Avalanche, as big boulders began rolling down the slopes.

"Titan Megazord Saber… FULL POWER!" said Kira. His sword began to glow, and he began attacking as many of the boulders as he could.

While Athurun had made his Megazord transform. "Mega Thunderzord, online… deploying Thunder Trydon!"

Thunder Megazord began using it's weapons to dig a ditch along the foot of the mountain for the rocks Kira had cut up to run into them and stop dead in their tracks.

When enough of the ditches were dug, Athurun withdrew his Thunder Saber and helped Kira take out the remaining boulders.

Before long the crisis was over. The two Megazords sheathed their swords, stood side by side, and even shook hands.

"Good work Kira!"

"You too Athurun!

The Villagers in the town cheered for joy. "Those pilots… they saved us… oh I can't wait to thank them!"

"Doesn't look like you'll get a chance… look!"

Sure enough, Kira and Athurun, back on his hovercraft, were flying away… the may have one the battle, but the real battle still goes on!

**_Meanwhile_**…

People in the cities on the other side of the world were looking way out at see, and saw something coming straight towards them.

"It's a Giant Tsunami!"

The entire city broke into panic, and there was no time to really run for shelter… but then… "Hey Look!"

There just over the Horizon was a large ship coming straight over the waves… The Delta Ship.

"This could be the most dangerous thing I've ever done!" said Cagali.

"Let's just hope it's not the last as well." Said Yzak.

"Alright… that's enough!" snapped Mwu, "Let's concentrate on drying up that water… Begin Delta Megazord transformation!"

His crew nodded and operated their assembling systems, and soon their ship had become a Megazord as well.

"Delta Megazord, Ready to ride!" said Yzak.

"Right…" said Mwu, "Now, we can't stop the wave, so our only chance is to wear it down to size… Arm the Gyro-blasters, and proton cannons."

"Yes, Sir!" said Yzak.

The Megazords hands were actually rotating blasters that could launch blasts through the wave, and hopefully cut it down a bit, as well as gain held from the two cannons on it's shoulders

"Targeting systems locked on, Captain!" said Lacus.

"Holding position with reverse thrust active, Sir!" added Cagali.

"Fire at will… Let him have it!" said Mwu.

The Gyro-Blasters and the cannons went wild, firing hundreds of shots at the water, it seemed to be working, the wave was getting smaller, but not small enough.

"Keep going… Keep going!" cried Mwu, but at that moment, the blasters gave out.

"Ammo out, Captain." Said Yzak. "If we use up anymore power, we won't have enough to help the rest of the crew!"

"GRR… DAMN!" shouted Mwu, "Okay… no more kids stuff! Let's take this game to a higher level!"

Mwu took over the Steering from Cagali. "Sir, What are you doing!" she asked.

That's when they all noticed Mwu was heading straight along side the wave. "Prepare for warp speed!" he said.

"Captain.. are you crazy.. going right through the wave!" said Cagali.

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say and Buckle up As tight as you can!" said Mwu.

Everyone still unsure of this… decided to trust in him and buckled in tight. "EVERYBODY HANG ON!" he cried.

He fired the rockets with all they had, and the Megazord zoomed straight along the rim of the wave… and tore right through it along the side.

Because they were traveling so fast, the pressure of the water didn't have time to do any damage, and the wave was indeed cut down.

It was still heading for the main land, but by the time it hit the docks, it did nothing more than give everyone ashore a playful little splash.

The crowd went wild, and the Megazord actually came ashore, but not to receive thanks, but actually drop off all the civilians… who had played a good role in this mission.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Astro Megazord and Hurricane Megazord were still going at it. My Megazord wasn't too badly Damaged.

Just the Loeingrins, the missile launchers… boy did that make me Mad, but the Astro Megazord was more Damaged than I was, it even lost it's shield.

Our swords took one final slash, and they were both destroyed. "The sword… it's gone!" cried Kazui.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! I don't needs weapons to Beat you!" I sniggered, and I started punching the living daylight's out of them.

Luckily the crew was safely buckled in, but it's didn't stop them from being rocked about inside.

The Warning Buzzer sounded as I grabbed Astor Megazord and held it over my head.

"Micro Pressure's dropping!" cried Sai.

"Negative helms controls!" cried the pilots.

"Send word out tot eh Delta Megazord to return!" said Murrue.

"Yes, Mame!" said Mir.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Last civilian had just dropped off the Ship, when the message was heard. "Hang tight… we're on our way!" said Mwu.

The Town's folk got clear, and the Megazord took off! "I swear to you Mykan… if you hurt Murrue anymore, I'll torture you until you overload!"

Suddenly… he got an idea… possible the only way in the known world that I could be stopped.


	27. The ultimate fusuion

**PHASE TWNETY-SIX**

I made Hurricane Megazord lift Astro Megazord over it's head, and spin it around.

"Everybody hang on…" Cried Mir.

I wound up back… "Next stop… Sandy Beach Cove!" and hurled the Megazord off.

"WHOA… BRACE FOR IMPACT!" cried Sai.

They crashed hard into the hills, rolled down the slopes, and screeched to a stop on the shoreline.

The Bridge was ready to burn out as small sparks started escaping from the controls.

"Mr. Argyle, Damage Report!" said Murrue.

"All systems are down!" cried Sai, "I can't even make us move!"

"Whoa… here he comes!" cried Kazui!

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… And now to finish you!" I chuckled.

Everyone tried and tried at the controls, but the Megazord had gone all grey and stiff.

I grabbed my battle Star, "Ohh… I should have done this a long time ago!" I said. "SAY GOOD-BYE!"

Everyone… Gasped… As… I… Swung… Back…!

But before I could bring Hurricane's arm down, I was hit from behind. "ARGH… What the…!"

"Look…" said Sai, "The Delta Megazord… and there's the Titan and Thunder Megazords!"

Murrue smiled, especially when she heard the voice of her husband speak through the radio. _"You're looking a little bad there, Murrue!" _

While I was wandering around in the dust without my scanners working… Athurun and Kira docked in the Delta Megazord and they were greeted by their fiancée's colliding into them in a hug.

"Oh Kira… I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Lacus.

"Uh… ha… thanks Lacus, I'm glad you're safe too!" said Kira hugging her back.

"Boys… your something else!" said Mwu, "Welcome back!"

Athurun and Kira shook both his hands, and then sat themselves down at the piloting controls.

"Come in Astro Megazord…" said Athurun, "Is everyone alright?"

"_This is Admiral. Ramuis… The Megazord is in bad shape, but all hands are still in one piece!"_

"Yeah well.. we won't be for long." Said Yzak, "The Delta Megazord has less than half it's power. So What are we supposed to freaking do!"

"There is something we can do!"said Athurun. "I studied the blueprints too and found something else."

"We can combine the Astro Megazord and the Delta Megazord Together, to create the Astro Delta Megazord!"

"_Then we'll have to do that!"_ said Murrue, _"We do have just enough power left for the Transformation!"_

"Alright then… all hands… being Fusion Transformation!" said Athurun. "Uh… on your orders, Captain!"

Mwu Just smiled, "It's alright Kid, you're doing great!"

Everyone was given a five second mark, and then hit their fusion transformer controls together.

Not only did the two Megazords fuse together, but the Astro Megazord's bridge changed too.

The section on the left side, where Mir and Sai were folded down into the floor revealing the Delta Megazord crew on the other end and linking up so that they were all in the same room.

Mir and Sai were given smaller control consoles, and boy were the power levels ever going Crazy!

The Transformation was complete, and now the newly created Megazord was even larger, and stronger than before.

"ASTRO… DELTA… MEGAZORD!"

Mwu got up and sat in the chair near his wife. "Alright Crew… let's get Mykan out of here before he really destroys something!"

"Set our course for Outer Space! He can't hurt anyone there." Said Murrue.

The pilots agreed and, Kira and Athurun helped them at the flight control. "Prepare for lift-off!" said Kira.

The Rockets on the Megazord's back roared to life, and it leaped up, up into the sky.

I finally got my Megazords out of the dust just in time to see them going out of sight.

"You can run… but you can't hide!" I shouted. I fired up my engine rockets, and chased on after them.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The General of the Base saw it safe to resurface the buildings.

He had earlier received a message from Captain La Fllaga, and about his plan to wipe me out for good.

He relayed the word to, Ekira Simmons, who was at the Lunar fleet on the moon.

She had heard of me, and hated all who were like me, and for all these many endless days and nights of the war, she and her colleagues had being trying to design mobile suits that could take me out.

So far, all attempts failed, but she did however agree to Mwu's plan. She began loading up all the Suits in a crusher, and molding them into a big ball with a Nuclear explosive in the center!

The ball was then loaded with rockets in the back and was being programmed to requested coordinates.

All she needed to do now, was wait for the signal to launch it out into space. Which didn't seem to be much longer, because she could see us all from there.

The Astro Delta Megazord, with the Hurricane Megazord following it left Earth's gravity and broke out into space!

And when we zoomed past the moon, Mwu gave Erika the order to fire the ball once they fly out of sight.

"What is that thing?" asked Yzak as he eyed the ball of scrap.

"It's my plan to get rid of Mykan!" said Mwu.

"Get rid of him… why don't we just zap him with the lasers?" asked Kazui.

"His Megazord absorbs power Kazui… it would only make him stronger!" said Cagali.

"Exactly…!" said Mwu, "So if it's energy he wants… Let's give him all the energy he needs!"

"WHAT?" everyone cried out... Well, Mwu explained to them his plan. Which was to use that ball to give me so much energy, that Hurricane Megazord wouldn't be able to take it!

"Mwu… that's brilliant!" said Murrue.

"I don't get it… what does it mean?" asked Kauzi.

"It's simple…" Said Kira, "All we have to do is get Mykan to fly into the balls path…"

"And… KABOOM… He's space dust!" finished Cagail.

"Right… but we have to keep him distracted!" said Mwu, "He may not be able to tract the Ball, but he can still see with his own eyes."

"We just may have to try and blast at him after all, and make him angry enough to keep chasing us."

"There's no other way…" said Murrue, "Charge Weapons to full power… aim and fire!"

Yzak did as he was told, and fired two huge blasts at me, and as expected, I absorbed them, but I did indeed get even angrier.

"I'll get you yet!" I called after them and the chase was on, while at the same time, the ball was launched.

With the nuclear energy begin admitted from the center, the ball began to glow with a green light.

However… this caused it to slow down the rockets a bit, so it wasn't traveling fast enough to do it's thing.


	28. The End of General Mykan!

**FINAL PHASE**

"_A.D.M… come in A.D.M… this is Erika Simmons!"_

Murrue picked up the receiver, and was given the bad news. "Crew, we have a problem!" she said.

The crew all sweat dropped.

"It appears that the nuclear energy being admitted from the iron ball is slowing down the rockets attached to it!"

This was bad news. If the ball couldn't wham into Hurricane Megazord at full force… then it couldn't take me down!

Kira stood up swiftly. "No… I won't let this happen!" he said angrily as he floated off to the hangar bay.

"Kira… Kira…!" cried Lacus as she got up and followed him!

"Ensign Yamato… Ensign Yamato… come back here!" snapped Murrue, but Kira was already gone, but he didn't say what he was going to do.

"_I'm going to take the Titan Megazord!" _He said._ "I'm going to get behind the iron ball and push it forward with my own thrusters!"_

"That's out of the question…" Snapped Mwu, "And downright Crazy!"

"_I DON'T CARE!" _screamed Kira. _"We've lost enough at the hands of this guy, and I want to see him dead before he hurts anyone else!"_

"Kira…" cried Cagali, "No, You'll be killed!"

"_That's a risk I willing to take!" _said Kira. _"Don't try and stop me!" _He shut the radio off, and Murrue saw no other choice.

"Admiral… you can't just let Kira go like that!" cried Sai.

"It's out of my hands, Mr. Argyle!" said Murrue. "He's right.. we don't have any other option."

"I agree…" said Athurun. "Kira never did stop when it came to protecting his allies… and I don't think he ever will!"

"He IS the ultimate Coordinator… and a Damn fine fighter if I ever saw it in my life!"

He wiped the tears out of his eyes, and concentrated on their course, and also thought it best to fire at me so I wouldn't be able to see Kira depart from the ship.

On his way to the Hagar bay, Kira stopped when he heard Lacus calling to him.

"Kira… wait…!"

He stopped and turned to face his Fiancée. "Kira… please don't do this… don't go out there like this!"

"I don't really want to do this, but I have no choice, Lacus." Said Kira.

"But Kira… you'll be risking your life!"

"Exactly…" said Kira, "MY Life… and if Mykan wins he'll continue to scourge the Galaxy and kill more and more people!"

Tears flew down her face, Lacus looked down, "I understand…" she whispered.

Kira gently tilted her head up to face him, "Even I don't make it out Lacus… Just remember…" He said giving her the Wedding ring he never gave to her at their ceremony.

"… No matter what happens… I'll always be with you… Forever!"

He slid the ring across her finger, and she pulled him into a very deep kiss; her tears stained his face.

"Be brave for me Lacus… Be brave!" were Kira's last words before he continued on until he was out of sight.

Lacus eyed the ring on her finger, and believed in Kira's words. She dried her eyes and went back to her post.

As soon as Kira was ready for launch… "Locking lasers on target!" said Mir.

"FIRE!" said Murrue.

The A.D.M shot at me again, and Kira quickly launched out of his hangar and sped right past me without me seeing him.

After I finished absorbing the blast, I continued on with chasing them. "You can't avoid me forever!" I called out.

It wasn't long before Kira reported that he linked up with the iron ball, and as long as he stayed in his Megazord, the Radiation wouldn't hurt him.

As for the others. They were just approaching the balls coordinates when they finally drove to a halt.

"Alright this is it!" said Mwu, "We'll wait here and lure him in!"

Hurricane Megazord was coming in for a huge bash. "I'm going to rip you apart…. Piece by Piece!" I growled.

"Here he comes…!" cried Sai. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

…CRASH!

The Two Megazords were locked into to a sort of wrestling position, and hurled all over the place.

The warning buzzer sounded again, and the bridge was starting to heat up.

"Micro Pressure's in the red!" cried Kauzi, "We're breaking up!"

"Bearing… Zero, Zero, Nine!" said Sai, "We're right in the ball's trajectory… and Kira's on his way!"

"GRR… DAMN!" snapped Mwu, "We've got to break free or the blast will take us down too!"

"Have you hugged your zords today?" I joked. "Nah Ha, Ha, Ha… Long live Naturals… and long live me… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As the Megazords drifted along still locked into place, they saw the glowing green ball coming directly from behind me and heading towards us.

"_The ball is armed and ready!"_ said Kira. _"A.D.M… Get out of there!"_

"We can't… we have to break Mykan's grip!" cried Murrue.

"It's no use, Admiral… he's got us locked!" cried Cagali.

Lacus looked down at a small red glowing square on her panel which read… **_"FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY!"_**

The she looked down at the ring on her finger, and for the first time… Her eyes began to glow… as she smashed the glass on the square.

"Lacus what are doing?" asked Cagail.

"Exactly what Kira said." She answered. "… I'M BEING BRAVE FOR HIM!"

She pounded the big red button inside the square which made the Megazord's leg kick mine right in the spot sending me spinning of into Space toward the ball.

"OOF… OWWW…AHHHH!" I cried.

"All engines… Hard to port!" said Murrue. "Get us out of here!"

The Pilots fired the Rockets, and the Megazord zoomed away. "NOW KIRA… DO IT NOW!" cried Athurun.

Kira's eyes began to glow… and began charging Titan Megazord, thrusting the ball forward "YARGH!"

Tumbling about in my damaged cockpit. "GRR… CURSE YOU COODINATORS… YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!"

Suddenly… it started getting brighter and hotter near me as the ball raced right toward me. I slowly turned my head around…

"Huh!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... "

"TITAN MEGAZORD…!" cried Kira, he barely hit the switch in time just as the ball Collided into Hurricane Megazord…

**_!KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

_**(SONG…FIND THE WAY!)**_

_Why do you, with your small hands,_

_try to carry all these wounds on your back?_

_It isn't for any one person's sake, please don't lose sight of that_

_Why am I, while hesitating,_

_unable to escape?_

_What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way..._

The A.D.M turned around to see the massive explosion. "That's it…" sobbed Sai. "The end of General Mykan!"

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_You'll find the way_

Everyone had tears in their eyes. Murrue Began to cry into Mwu chest as he let his tears fall onto her back.

_You said, "I had a long dream..._

_It was a very sad dream,_

_but what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."_

_I said, "It's okay to cry,_

_because I'll stay by your side no matter what."_

_What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..._

Athurun and Cagali shared a soft sob too… "Kira…" wept Cagail, "Why Kira… Why!"

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain..._

Lacus had it the hardest. "Kira… you did it!" she sobbed, "Oh Ki-ra-a-a-a!"

_Giving an answer surely isn't everything_

_I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you..._

Kauzi looked up out the view port with Tears in his eyes, but he could swear he saw a familiar looking figure floating out there in Space.

He wiped his eyes, and made out the Blue Pilot suit heading towards. "I Don't believe it… IT'S KIRA!"

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

Everyone looked up, and saw Kira waving to them, he ejected from his Megazord and was able to get clear in time.

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light..._

Athrurn stood up and wiped the tears form his eyes. "Permission to retrieve him, Admiral!" he cried happily.

"Granted…" sobbed Murrue. "Go bring him back!

…_You'll find the way!_


	29. Very Happy Endings

**DEBRIEFING/ EPILOUGE**

Athurun used Thunder Megazord to retrieve Kira and safely bring him back to the Ship.

Once back on board Kira was hugged tight by Cagali, and Shook hands, or accepted more hugs from everyone in the crew.

Finally… at the end of the line… there he was standing in front of her. "Lacus… We did it… we won!"

Tears brimming in her eyes, Lacus threw her arms around his neck, and kissed ever so deeply, that the entire crew cheered for them.

When they Separated, "Let's go home." Said Kira, "It's time for us to finish what we started on Helioplis-2!"

**_One Week Later_**…

Back on Earth…

Small memorial services were given to those who lost their lives to me… Dearka… Andrew… Ms. Jule… but without their help they all would have failed long ago.

They were recognized as great heroes.

After all that… Once again Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne stood hand in hand, face to face at their wedding ceremony on Earth.

They repeated their vows to each other, and Lacus had to take off Kira's ring only to place it back on again.

This time… when it came to Kira given Lacus her ring, nothing happened except Kira gently sliding the ring over her finger.

That was it… the Marriage was now legal, and there was only one thing left to do…

The Commander, who also performed the ceremony, gently shut his Bible, and nodded his head to Kira.

Kira slowly raised Lacus' veil up over her head, smiled at her deeply, then took her into his arms, and they both shared a slow passionate kiss.

The Crowd went Wild with Applause, and the Earth Force officers saluted to the newlyweds.

Kira Scooped his bride up his arms and carried her all the way to their escort plane which would take them off for a well deserved, and romantic get away.

Before they left… Lacus tossed her bouquet and Cagali caught it. Which meant she was destined to meet the man of her dreams.

…but that had already happened.

Athurun and Cagali planned their wedding some time after Kira and Lacus returned and settled in, and Kira and Lacus were eager to help them through.

The Earth forces and ZAFT alliance had decided that enough was enough. Coordinators and Naturals can live together in peace and harmony.

From that day forward… if there was to be more accidental killing, it would not start with war.

**_A few years later_**…

After Athurun and Cagali were marred, they all moved in with Kira and Lacus, in a big mansion on a private meadow.

Kira and Lacus, had triplets, and Cagail and Athurun had twins. Lacus gave them each a Haro, but kept Mr. Pink for herself.

They all did still work for the forces, but were also in charge of keeping the peace as it was.

All the Megazords, and everything that came with them, had been found and scrapped, including Athurun's Thunder Megazord.

They were just far to dangerous Machines to remain in their world, and it was for the best.

Once in a while, they were visited by their friends, and their lives just seemed to be more and more normal every day.

…and that my friends… is what Kira had always wanted.

"**_THE END"_**


End file.
